


Losing Control

by A_BadSpellr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Oliver, Oliver loves her so much it acutally hurts, Possibly gets real dark, Protective Oliver, Violence, olicity goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BadSpellr/pseuds/A_BadSpellr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver returns to Star City after being defeated by Ra's al Ghul, but he finds it harder and harder to keep his emotions in check. He fights to be The Arrow and keep Oliver Queen in check. But when he finds another chance at happiness, can he take that chance without losing someone he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, so please bear with me. As much as I love Arrow, I really feel like I'm struggling with getting each character's voice correct. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks and enjoy (hopefully) because there is more coming!
> 
> Also, I rated this fic Mature for later chapters, but this is not going to turn into a smutfest. There is a story to tell, and I hope you enjoy it.

“Oliver please! You can't do this alone! Just let me help you!"

Felicity looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He needed help. He was hurt badly, inside and out. She knew it. She could feel it in heart. The man she loved needed her. She knew but he wouldn’t let her help.

  
“I can’t Felicity.”

  
The Arrow stood in front of her, rigid and unmoving. A the hilt of a sword protruded from his chest, the tip of the blade visible behind him. Blood dripped from either side of his mouth, running down his chin in rivers. The hood cast his face in shadow, obscuring everything above his mouth. She tried to look in his eyes, the wonderfully blue eyes that told her everything would be alright, that _they_ would be alright. She couldn’t find them.

There was only darkness under the hood.

  
“Why? All I want to do is be there for you. Be with you! Why won’t you let me?”

  
The Arrow turned his back to her. The blade of the sword came into view, slick with blood running down it's length. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was the same one. It was the sword that Malcom had brought them, the same sword that proved to them that Oliver was dead. It was the sword that shattered her world.

He spoke as he walked away, his voice gravelly and dark.  

  
“Because of the life that I lead....”

  
The sound surrounded her, his words carried by the wind. Felicity reached out to touch him, but he turned to shadow when her hand tried to close around his. He dissipated in front of her, coming apart into wisps of smoke and shadow. The shadows moved with a mind of their own, circling her like wolves, formless and incredibly threatening. They gathered speed and their circling became a twister. It trapped her inside, cutting her face and tearing at her clothes. She screamed for Oliver, but her voice was drowned out by the whispers on the wind. They spoke a name, over and over, incomprehensible over the powerful gusts that made up her prison. Felicity cried out for him again willing him to appear next to her but the shadows became louder and louder. They screamed the unfamiliar name. The strength of the wind lifted her from the floor and the shadows moved, wrapping around her throat like a hand. They coalesced into an outline of a human, the body of a man. Felicity knew who it was. She had seen his profile for three years. She reached out from him, her hands straining to reach his face. She tried to call his name, but only managed a whisper.

  
“Oliver?”

  
The shadows gripped her tighter and cut off the little air she had. The outline brought her closer to him, the face in front of her marred by shadows.

  
“My name,” it said “is Al Sah-him.”

***

Felicity woke with a scream. She bolted upright and out of bed, her body covered in sweat and gasping for air. Her breathing was ragged and her throat felt raw like she had been screaming. She worked to get her breathing and reached for her heart. Her pulse pounded under her skin, a fast staccato beat that matched her panicked breath. It wasn't a panic attack, she wasn't in danger. It was just a bad dream about the man she loved being stabbed, turning in smoke and nearly choking her. Nothing to actually get upset about. Finally, her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her and she found herself in a familiar place. The sight of her room and all her normal things calmed her further, centering her back on Starling City.

  
She moved to the window and threw open the blinds, allowing light to pour into her bedroom. It warmed her skin and she opened her arms wide, letting it seep all the way into her heart and take away the images of the dream. She recalled the pain and fear, letting the sunlight soothe her and chase away the images. There was nothing to the dream. It was just something that her brain had concocted after the last mission. The guy had somehow hacked their comms to try and get to Oliver. He had called the Arrow a shell, a worthless and broken man who is too afraid to try and live a normal life. When Oliver found him, he threw a couple extra punches with a little more force than necessary, something Digg had been quick to point out. Oliver had just brushed it off with a grunt and gone back out on patrol.

  
It hadn’t worked out well at all for The Perpetrator, as he had called himself, but then again with a name like that, he couldn’t really have been that smart. She shook her head and sighed. Why did they always have such terrible names for themselves? Why did they even name themselves? The least they could do is come up with a name that wasn’t related to a crime. One day they were going to find a guy calling himself The Thief and when that happened, she would hack into every device he had and replace all the information with jpeg files of cats.

  
She moved to her closet and began to lay out clothes for the day. She hummed to herself as she pulled dresses and skirts out for inspection. The light from her window brightened the small space and revealed all the clutter and junk at the bottom of her wardrobe. She sighed at the pile of high heels thrown in the corner. She would clean those up eventually. She bent down to pick out a pair when something caught her eye. A shirt hung close to the back , tucked away behind her dress from The Date. And yes, a date with Oliver Queen that ended with an explosion could be called The Date. She ran her hand over the bright pink blouse and grabbed it. A black pencil skirt hung next to the blouse. She remembered these. She wore this outfit when she first met Oliver…

  
She felt a smile spread over her face as she remembered. He just appeared out of nowhere and said her name. As soon as she saw him, her whole life had been flipped upside down. The laptop he gave her to pull data from was covered in bullet holes because he "drank coffee in a bad neighborhood". Right. She had stared at him. She just couldn’t help herself. He was just so…beautiful. His eyes were so clear. When she looked into them, she saw a man with a good heart and a troubled mind. And then he smiled at her. It was so full of light and warmth that she couldn’t stop herself from falling for him.

  
She laid out her clothes and hummed to herself. She moved around the room, the light pouring in and the small memories of Oliver lifting her spirits. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to forget, it always came back to him. The only times she could forget him were times she spent with Ray, but recently even he hadn’t been able to keep her thoughts focused. She started to daydream, wondering what it would be like to have Oliver just come into Palmer Tech, declare his love for her in front of everyone, sweep her off her feet like they did in the movies and carry her away somewhere to…

  
“Felicity Smoak, you stop right there. Now is not the time to fantasize about men who don’t have any idea how they affect people when they don’t wear a shirt.”

She laid her clothes out and walked to the bathroom to shower. She let out a small sigh wistful sigh.

  
“Salmon ladder.”

  
***

Oliver slammed the bar onto the top rack of the salmon ladder. Without wasting a single movement, he brought it up and out of its place and slammed it down a rung. Down again and again and again, faster and more reckless than he normally would. He had barely slept in the last five days. The Perpetrator had gotten in his head, hitting him in his insecurities. The ideas he spawned with that rant had kept Oliver up for a long time. When he did finally fall asleep, he had the same dream over and over. It was always her; her walking away when he reached out to her, her leaving him behind for Ray Palmer because he drove her away, her smiling and happy until she saw him. Then she would turn to him and the smile would fade away and her face would become drawn and heavy. She was tired of him hurting her when all she wanted to do was help him and care about him. Shaking her head, she would look at him with eyes filled with sadness and pain he had caused her.

  
“Get out of my life. Please,” she says as she turns away.

  
He would wake with her name on his lips every time. Her eyes cut through him like Ra’s sword, but the pain was so much worse. This hurt carried the weight of all his decisions and all her attempts to get him to open up. All he needed to do was let go like he wanted. If he had just given up control once, just once, then maybe he could have been happy like she wanted. Maybe he could have been happy with her.

  
Oliver hit the floor hard as he dropped from the salmon ladder and tucked into a roll. He stomped over to the training bag, taking deep slow breathes to center himself. He performed several quick strikes, cool and in control again. He needed to get himself together. It took longer to calm down now. He felt more and more prone to angry outbursts, which was why he had doubled the length of his patrols, even doing a couple day runs. He didn't have anything else to do to occupy his time or his mind. His thoughts returned to Felicity and his dreams. Her eyes, her incredible blue eyes were so full of pain. Why? Why did he have to hurt her? All he wanted was to keep her safe. Is that so wrong? To want the woman you love to be safe? His movements grew faster, becoming more wild and radical. He forgot his form, he forgot his training. All he could see was her. Turning away from him because he drove her away. He lost her. How could he be so _stupid_? How could he drive her out? He needed her. He needed to see her, be near her. She was _everything_. She was the reason he was still alive. How could he...

  
“Damnit.”

  
Oliver threw wild punch after wild punch at the training dummy. He felt himself careening over the edge, ready to snap and for once he just let it happen. He let go of form, strategy, and just punched the training aid as hard as he could. A roar left his throat as his fist connected. The leather cracked and split, the old material giving way easily under the added stress. His fist traveled through it and into the stone base. It crashed against the rock and a searing pain shot up his arm. He recoiled and staggered over to his chair. He pushed it away and leaned on the steel table with the first aid kit. He leaned on it, the metal cool under his palms. Memories came to him unbidden; her sowing up his shoulder, cleaning a cut, the small bits of banter, the gentle touch of her fingers, the small nervous smile as she touched him, gently cupping her cheek as she leaned into his hand and telling her the truth, that she would always be his girl...

  
“Goddamnit!” Oliver screamed and slammed his fists on the table. He grabbed the metal tabletop and threw it toward the ladder, sending all the first aid equipment flying. The table slammed against the ladder, buckling from the impact. Oliver stood, panting, shoulders heaving, trying with all his might to regain control. He tried so hard. He could barely contain himself  when it came to her. He was always just one more touch or one more smile away from falling over the edge. The pain in his hand helped him focus again. He looked down and saw the bruising and missing skin along his bloody knuckles. He would need to treat it sooner rather than later.

  
Diggle walked over to Oliver, making a low whistle as he took in the scene. He had watched it all sitting on the edge of the table near the bow case, holding two cups of coffee. Oliver turned to him and glared at the bemused expression on Diggle’s face.

“You doin’ alright man?” Diggle asked. He handed Oliver the coffee. “Normally when throw something during training, it’s to catch or shoot it.”

  
Oliver slowed his breathing, working to regain his composure.

  
“I’m fine,” he whispered.

  
“No you’re not,” John said. “You’re angry. Angry that you lost to Ra’s. Angry that you can’t save the city the way you want to.” John paused for effect. “Angry that you lost Felicity to Palmer.”

  
Oliver gave Diggle a look that would have made a normal man wither. The bodyguard's lips cocked back in a small half smile.

“Oliver, she wouldn’t be there if you just let her in.” Oliver walked away from Diggle, stalking his way back to the buckled table. “And if you walked into Palmer Tech right now and told her you wanted to be with her, she would ride off with you into the sunset, Ray Palmer be damned. You know that. I know that. She knows that. So. Why hasn’t that happened yet?”

  
“Because I can’t keep her _safe_ , Diggle!” Oliver yelled and threw his coffee. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. “I’m the reason that she isn’t safe. Any connection she has to the Arrow, or to Oliver Queen makes her a target for the League. She cannot be near me or she'll hurt and no matter what I do, I can’t stop it. Ray is an unknown, but he has a good heart and isn’t on any League hit list, so she is safe with him.”

  
Diggle shook his head and sighed. “Oliver, she doesn’t care about that. She just cares about whether you will let yourself be happy.”

  
Oliver sighed. “I can’t John. I can’t. When I am happy I lose focus. When I lose focus, the people I care about get hurt.”

  
Diggle looked Oliver in the eye. “You mean with Zytle and the restaurant.”

  
Oliver hung his head. He meant so much more than just the attack on the restaurant. Yao Fei, Shadow, Slade, Tommy, his mother. The list of people was too long for him. That was what validated his fears. When he spoke, the words were heavy with pain.

“I was so happy. I had her there. For me. _With me_. I finally saw that I could be with her. And then she almost died because I was too distracted to notice the tracker they put on me. I can’t make mistakes John. I can’t let her get hurt.”

  
“Felicity is her own person. She makes her own decisions. She can decide whether she needs protecting or not. You should remember that.” Oliver stared at the table. Diggle sighed again. He stepped forward, setting his coffee down and crossing his arms. When he spoke, his voice was low and filled with concern. “Oliver this isn’t like you. You’re in control at all times. You never give in to anger and you never forget the mission. What is going on with you?”

  
Oliver turned and looked at Diggle. They stood in silence for what felt like an hour. Oliver looked Diggle in the eye.

“When I died, I saw her. When I fell of that cliff, I heard her voice on the wind. When I hit the ground, I swear I felt her next to me.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I died, and all I felt was anger and regret. Anger for all I did to push her away from me, to hurt her so she wouldn’t care. Regret for…regret for not holding her close, for not telling her how much she means to me, for not giving her everything she wanted, for not giving myself to her.” Oliver’s voice cracked. “I lost her. All because I couldn't get out of my own way."

  
Diggle walked over to Oliver. “Oliver, I know you want to keep her safe and happy, believe me I do. But you don’t get to decide what makes her happy. She does. Just remember that the next time you fight with her about it.” Diggle patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave.

  
“There won’t be a next time Digg.”

  
“Knowing her, there will be. Especially if she sees how close that table is to her computers," Diggle said with a smile. “Just don’t break any of her stuff when you get mad, ok?”

  
Oliver gave him a confused look and nodded. Diggle left him to clean up the mess and headed up the steps. He left the club and drove toward Palmer Tech. He sighed.

  
“Felicity would have loved to hear that,” he said to himself. “But Oliver, you really gotta get yourself together man. You won’t win this if you don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have another chapter for you! I like this one a lot more than the first; more action is better! I think I'm getting a better hang on Team Arrow's voices. Though my favorite character in this chapter isn't a part of them ;) As always, please comment with constructive criticism. I want to write the best story for myself and all of you as well.

John arrived outside of Palmer Tech and parked the Bentley outside on the curb. Felicity had managed to get the car on a “technicality,” as she called it. Diggle was pretty sure she had messed with the names on the ownership paperwork before the Queen’s holdings had been redistributed. She loved that car, but she would never admit it. Security recognized him and the Bentley, allowing him to enter the building without an ID badge. He walked into the main lobby. Felicity stood front and center waiting for him. People gave her a wide berth, something he assumed the VP was supposed to be happy about. She had mentioned how it felt weird and empowering at the same time. Today, she looked like she wanted the crowd to return and swallow her so she could run back to her apartment. He greeted her with a hug and a warm smile.

“Hey” she said.

“Hey yourself. So, you ready to tackle this meeting?”

“Yeah,” she said, unease in her voice. “Any board meeting I have to bring security to is _not_ one I want be a part of.”

Diggle smiled. “Copy that. It isn’t the best thing right now, but with League operating out there, we need to be as careful as possible.” He looked at Felicity closely. “You don’t look much like an executive today. Why the low rent outfit?”

Felicity felt a small smile creep onto her face. Diggle noticed it too and he smiled to himself.

“Oliver,” he said.

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “How did you…”

Diggle gave her a sidelong look, tilting his head slightly in her direction.

Felicity pursed her lips and pouted a little. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Only to the people who know you girl. Does Ray know about how you feel?”

Felicity looked down, trying not to look at Digg as they made their way to the Executive elevator. He took that as a “Yes” and stayed silent next to her. He knew she was hurting and that Ray helped her ease the pain. He wasn’t the cure though. The only thing that could actually take away her pain was Oliver, just like Oliver needed her to really heal. They were perfectly in sync, even separated and lost in their own little worlds. Digg had to chuckle at that.

His thoughts returned to the angry, brooding man child breaking things in the Foundry. He shook his head, remembering the conversation he had with Oliver that morning. The man was so strung out these days. He would probably collapse if he ever stopped moving. Digg was sure that the only thing keeping Oliver moving right now was adrenaline and anger, much like how he’d been when he first started his crusade. When he crashed, not if but _when_ , someone was going to need to pick him up. And Digg knew that he couldn’t do it. The only one who could bring him back was Felicity. He shook his head and stowed those thoughts away. He didn’t have the right to meddle, at least not yet.

“Come on. You’re gunna be late.”

They took the elevator to the executive floor and walked to the conference room, Diggle in front, Felicity slightly behind and to the left. They walked in a comfortable silence, Felicity’s slightly heavy breathing the only giveaway that she was nervous. He opened the door and scanned the room. The atmosphere was a bit heavy but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The other board members looked at Felicity as she strode in with a mix of amusement and disdain. They didn’t care for her very much, even though they knew just how smart she was. Without Walter there to smooth things over, the board only saw her as Oliver’s former EA. To them she was useless, moving up only because she caught the eye of Ray Palmer. She was only there because he liked her. Digg looked over at her and she gave him a small smile, the one she used to tell him she wasn’t ok, but she was ready. He gave a small smile in return.

*****************

Felicity turned from Digg, her silent conversation with him giving her strength. The board members had turned on her after Ray had won the company. They never liked when Oliver had been in charge, especially not after ruining their attempts to merge with Wayne Enterprises behind his back. She had also spilled coffee on almost all of them at least once. They really needed to get over that.

Ray swept in room, greeting the board member genially and breaking her caffeine musings. As he finished his rounds he came back to the front where he stopped in front of her.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Felicity said, looking down as she spoke. She had a hard time looking at him the last few days. His eyes weren’t the right shade of blue.

“Can I speak to you in private for a moment? I want to reviews some documentation for the meeting. ” He looked at her earnestly, and she knew that he didn’t want to talk about documentation. Not at all.

She nodded and they left the room. The two of them walked in silence. Felicity was lost in thought again, remembering the awkward moments she had brought on him. She couldn’t see him without wishing he was Oliver. She had blurted that out earlier in the week and Ray had been distant with her since. They made it to his office and as soon as he closed the door, she whirled on him.

“Ray, I-“

He put a hand up to stop her. “Felicity, I realize that this is hard for you. After what you told me about Oliver’s near death experience, you’re having a hard time sorting through your emotions.” He took a step towards her and put his hands on her waist. “That’s one of the great things about being a couple though; we can be there for each other. I just want to help you get through this so we can move on together.”

Felicity leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He was warm. That warmth was reassuring. She felt calm and serene. She understood that Ray only wanted what was best for her. He cared about the choices she made, but still let them be her choices. He didn’t hurt her or push her away. He represented the life that she wanted. He was perfect. She looked up at him and saw love and concern, emotions she knew all too well. It was the same look she wore whenever Oliver left to be the Arrow.

The thought and not-blue-enough eyes jolted her back to the present and forced her to step away from Ray. When she looked back at him, she realized that it hadn’t been him she was thinking about. It was Oliver. It was always Oliver. And it would always be Oliver.

“Ray, I’m sorry. I can’t. I can’t anymore.” She moved further away from him, leaving his embrace, his outstretched arms reaching for her. She looked at him, tears beginning to form. “I want this to be ok. I want to go to dinner with you after work and go home and watch bad movies and talk about our day and laugh about the little things that don’t matter and eat mint chocolate chip ice cream-“

Ray stepped forward and kissed her, cutting her off before she could really ramble. Felicity fell into it, feeling that warmth start to wash over her again. When she broke away to look at him, she saw Oliver’s face and small smile that her reserved for her when she made a joke. She whispered his name, hoping that he would keep smiling.

She couldn’t pretend anymore. She couldn’t lie to herself or to anyone else. She blinked, and saw Ray again. His eyes were glassed, his brow furrowed as he came to the same realization that she had. She gasped; she had said Oliver’s name out loud.

Ray made a small sigh. “We won’t work anymore, will we?” he asked, his voice calm but sad.

Felicity stared at him. “Ray, can we do this another time? We have a board mee-“

“No,” he said, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. “We need to clear the air.” Ray paused. “I can’t concentrate on this thinking I may still have a chance to be with you. Please just let me finish.”

Felicity stayed silent.

Ray let out another sigh. “You want to be with Oliver because he makes you happiest right?”

She didn’t answer.

Ray looked her in the eye. “Felicity, I wish you would reconsider. But I know you won’t. Once you make up your mind you’re unstoppable.” Ray wiped a small tear away. He took a deep breath, let it out, and smiled. “You are a wonderful woman, Miss Smoak. I am happy to have been someone you cared about.”

“I still care Ray. I always will.”

He turned and left his office with quick strides. Felicity followed him, walking slower, watching Ray as he walked away from her. She could almost feel the hurt and sadness rolling off him. Just before they entered the boardroom, he stopped and looked at Felicity, chuckling to himself. “Now then, I guess it’s time to be a CEO again.”

Ray plastered a smile on his face turned on his heel, and began to charm the board.

“Good morning everyone, thank you all so much for coming on such short notice. I had received reports from several departments that there were was some reticence to the cogeneration plan. This is part of the future of Star City. I want everyone to know that the project has my full support behind it and the backing of Starling National Bank, so I would suggest that everyone else throws theirs behind it too. Ok. For the third quarter, we are looking-“

The windows behind them shattered as three masked men swung down into the room. They rose to their feet and raised their weapons, rushing into the conference room. They were dressed in black and grey, with heavy tactical vests and balaclavas. Two took positions by the door. The third, slightly smaller than the others, jumped onto the conference table and looked around.

“Hello everyone,” he said in a slightly sing song voice. “It is a pleasure to meet you all. I’m glad that you joined me today,” he removed his balaclava and revealed his face, “to be a part of my little stage show.”

Felicity stared up at him until Diggle’s back blocked her view. Ray stood next to her, arm shielding her.

“Zytle,” Diggle said, spitting out the name as though it hurt him.

Zytle smiled and spun as he looked around the room. “Don’t worry everyone, Count Vertigo has a special surprise planned for you all. But first, I would like to have a chat with the young blonde lady hiding behind her bodyguard.”

Zytle turned and looked directly at her, his eyes boring into her as he gestured for Diggle to move. He stood his ground, making Zytle smiled.

“Every time you disobey one of my commands, I will kill one of these people. Is that enough incentive?”

Felicity stepped forward, moving in front of Diggle and keeping her hands behind her. She felt Diggle’s eyes on her back and she knew he saw the phone in her hands. It was speed dialing Oliver. He took it and dropped it into his pocket, covering the movement by holstering his weapon. He raised his hands above and behind his head and moved away from her. Ray followed suit. She felt everyone in the room watching her intently, desperately trying to figure out a way to stop this.

Felicity walked toward the Count, unafraid on the surface, but terrified on the inside. This felt worse than the last time, worse than the last Count. She was going to be threatened again. She was afraid, more afraid than when she had first hacked into federal database, when the Undertaking happened, even more than when Slade had a sword to her throat. This was an attack on her personally.

Oliver would come. He had to. He had to save her. She needed him to save her. But she had pushed him away again. Maybe he wouldn’t come. Maybe he was already gone. Maybe he had given up on her. She mentally slapped herself at the last thought. No. No he wasn’t gone. There was no way he would be gone because he wasn’t The Hood or Al Sah-him or whatever the nightmare called itself. He was Oliver Queen, the man she loved. He would come. He had to. She had to believe it.

Zytle smiled maniacally, chucking softly to himself. “You seem to be a willing participant in my little show. I’m grateful for you services.”

Felicity looked him in the eye, forcing herself to stare right back at him.

“Let these people go. Don’t hurt them.”

“Oh, I won’t my dear…as long as you cooperate. Come up to the stage please.”

Felicity slowly climbed onto the conference table and stood silently. Count Vertigo began to pace around her slowly.

“It would seem that my predecessor had some interest in you, young lady. I believe he found you here in the office just outside these doors,” Zytle motioned to the office, “and held you hostage until the Arrow arrived.” Zytle walked a circle around her, coming closer and closer with each lap. “Don’t you think it is rather terrible of him? To threaten someone by using an innocent bystander?” Zyte stopped and stood directly in front of her, less than a foot from her. “Or are you more than just a bystander? Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye. Yes, perhaps you have some connection to the Arrow?” Zylte’s face filled her field of vision. “Tell me dear lady, what connection do you have to the Arrow? Do you know who he is? Who he loves? Who he spends his days with?” Zytle put his face inches from hers, rage contorting his face as he spoke. “Who is the Arrow?”

Felicity recoiled a little, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

“I don’t know who it is,” she whispered, her voice small but firm. “I don’t know anything. Please just let these people go.”

Zylte cocked his head to the side and turned around to face the room. He spoke loudly. “It appears you still need more incentive, young lady. How about I raise the stakes?”

He turned, pulling two syringes from his pocket. He grabbed her and put the needles at her neck.

“This must be quite the familiar scene for you,” he said as he locked her arm behind her back and put her in front of him as a shield. “The police reports on your encounter with my predecessor were very enlightening. Now, having been in this position before, I’m sure you understand the danger you are in. Let me add to that. This time there are hostages, in broad daylight,” leaned in close and whispered, “and no one is coming to save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Count Vertigo is back again! I had a lot of fun writing him. Maybe that isn't a good thing. Either way, please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! This one was kinda tough, but I think I did ok. As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome! I want to try and stick to the weekly update schedule, but I don't know if I can. Also I got another idea for a fic! Go me!
> 
> On a serious note. I'd like someone to beta these chapters for me. Any takers? Send me a message and let me know! Thanks:)

Oliver flew through the side streets of Downtown, breaking more traffic laws than he obeyed. The comms line was connected to his phone via Bluetooth, so he heard everything Count Vertigo had said. This was incredibly bold for one of his enemies. They would never have the guts to show up in broad daylight or attack a multi-billion dollar technology company without a real plan. Doing both reeked of theatrics. Theatrics were a tool to gain an advantage; he was a prime example of that. If Count Vertigo felt safe enough to attack QC in the middle of the day, then he had to have a strategy. That scared him.

Knowing that she had been taken by the Count again, in his own building burned him. His stomach churned as he imagined what she must be going through right now. Was she tied to a chair again? Would he get another phone call from a Count who knew his name? Would he touch her and make her fear for her life?

Oliver clamped down hard on the handlebars of the Ducati, feeling his fears start to spiral out of control. He needed to be calm and collected. She needed him to be ready. He had to keep it together for her, at least long enough to get her out of there. Felicity would be ok until he got there; he believed that. She was strong, stronger than she gave herself credit for. She stood up to him when he was still a killer, gone undercover in an illegal casino, helped him blow up Applied Sciences; hell she had let Slade capture her and hold a sword to her neck. She was the bravest woman he had ever known. She would endure until he got there. She had to.

He weaved his way through the side streets and small alleys created by the high rises and urban sprawl. He parked his bike at the Big Belly Burger, six blocks from QC. He would take the rooftops from here, trying to avoid as many prying eyes as possible. There wasn’t much he could do for Felicity running blindly into the building. As much as he hated taking the extra time, he couldn’t let his feelings hurt his performance and judgment. He had to be his absolute best. She deserved nothing less.

Oliver swung his leg off the bike, turning as he did and pulling the bow off the front handlebars in one fluid motion. He nocked a grappling arrow and fired it into the top of the six story building adjoining the Big Belly. He hooked the line through the clips on his belt, and grappled up to the top of the building. He repeated the process until he stood across from Queen Consolidated, on a rooftop far enough away and low enough to remain out of sight, but still close enough to see the shattered windows. He knew the layout of the building by heart; those were the windows of his office, windows he had stared out of for countless hours as he wondered how to save the city he loved. He fired another grappling arrow into the building, just above the broken windows. No need to make an entrance for himself if the Count already had.

He flew along the line and disconnected himself just before reaching the window. Using that short fall to build momentum, he landed lightly on the marble floor and tucked himself into a roll, coming up into crouch. He surveyed his surroundings, careful not to crunch down onto the broken glass as he stalked to Felicity’s desk for cover. The desk was one of the only things in the space that was opaque including the walls that surrounded the conference room. He took in the scene in front of him; Zytle stood on the large conference table holding Felicity against him, tow syringes at her neck. Two guards stood at each end of the conference room, bracketing the entrances. They wore masks and tactical gear. They seemed loose but alert, probably professionals mercenaries. The far pair would take two arrows, quick and clean shots to the shoulder. The other two would turn by that point, prompting close quarters combat. A swipe of the bow to disorient, a kick to the kneecap then an elbow to throat and both men would be down. Then he would have to deal with Zytle, but he couldn’t afford to waste more time. He would take out the guards, then come up with a way to deal with the man holding his Felicity.

Oliver rose and fired two arrows through the open conference room door, aiming for the guards on the far side of the room. Both connect, taking down the far guards without much fanfare. As soon as they fall, Oliver rolls away from the desk, firing two more arrows at the near guards. The arrowheads buried themselves in the rifle barrels, rendering them useless as anything more than clubs. Oliver closed on the now non-lethal guards and swung his bow. The far edge smacked across the heads of both men, making them reel back in surprise. Oliver followed it up with a heavy stomp on the right knee of the man on the left. The mercenary crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain and grasping at his knee. Oliver spun in place, ducking slight as he built momentum then slammed his elbow into the other right mercenary’s throat. The man grabbed at his throat, choking as he tried to draw breath and Oliver slammed his into the man’s temple, knocking him out. Oliver spun on his heel, drawing an arrow and setting it. He finished his turn squared up with the Count, aiming directly at his head.

“Let the girl go!” he yelled, this voice modulator emphasizing the anger in his voice.

Zytle threw his head back and laughed. “I knew you couldn’t resist saving her! She must mean something to you. Twice is no coincidence. Once perhaps, but twice, no. Does she work with you? Do you know her in your daily life? Is she an acquaintance? A friend? Or is she something…more?”

Oliver couldn’t hear any of the Count’s questions. All he could see was Felicity and the syringes at her neck. Just like last time. Rage welled up inside of him, coursing through his veins and setting his blood on fire. He had to get to her. He had to keep her _safe_. If she wasn’t safe then nothing else would matter. He stood still trying to fight through the waves of emotions crashing down on him. He needed to think clearly to save her. She needed him to think clearly and find the best solution. He needed to be strong for her. He needed her. He needed her like he needed air or water. He was nothing without her. She made him better than he had ever been. She was _everything_.

Zytle frowned at him. He realized he hadn’t moved at all for some time, long enough for Zytle to draw the conclusion that he didn’t really care about the girl being held hostage. That wasn’t true at all. Oliver was scared, truly scared. There wasn’t a plan this time, no cure to stab into someone’s neck or backup in an underground casino. No one was there for backup. John couldn’t move any more than he could, fearing for their partner’s life. There was no one to talk to him and keep him focused on moving or acting. There was only her and the needles at her neck. He couldn’t keep his thoughts straight with her in danger right in front of him. He willed his muscles to move, trying to fight the paralysis his fears and brought, but it was useless. He was frozen.

“Well it seems you don’t care enough for her to move… perhaps after the Vertigo breaks her mind, I’ll keep her around with me,” Zytle said, gently caressing Felicity’s cheek before turning back to Oliver and sneering ta him, “ and flaunt her in front of you whenever you decide to come around.”

Oliver watched the tears start to fall, streaming down Felicity’s face. He knew she was blaming herself for getting caught in this situation, for being used as a shield against him. He knew she was thinking that if she was hurt, then she would be the reason he killed again. She knew how much he wanted to honor Tommy and be the man she the hero she believed he was. She knew much that promise meant to him. She didn’t want to be the reason he killed. She stared at him with watery eyes, the light reflecting the fear and sadness she felt.

Oliver’s heart shattered. This was so much worse than his nightmares. He was here to help her, to save her, and she blamed herself for it. How could she do that? It was all his fault. She was only in danger because of him, because he couldn’t protect her. He couldn’t protect her as the Arrow. He couldn’t protect her as Oliver Queen. How was he supposed to save her?

“Why are you so far away? Please, come back. Please. I can’t lose you again…please…” Felicity whispered.

Her words jarred him back to reality. Two empty syringes protruded from Felicity’s neck. Zytle sneered at him and released his hold on her. Her body crumpled onto the tabletop, small sobs causing her shoulder to shake slightly. She whispered the same thing over and over. Oliver knew exactly what she was talking about and felt himself falling over the cliff again, falling back down into the dark. He had failed her again.

The realization jarred Oliver into action. He fired an arrow into the Counts’ shoulder. The Count recoiled in pain and grasped at the haft, trying to break it. Oliver jumped onto the table and threw Zytle over shoulder, laying him out flat on the table. He drew and fired four arrows prone figure at point blank range, two through the biceps and two through the quadriceps. Each one sliced through skin and into the table, pinning Zytle in place. The arrowheads were completely buried in the table. Zytle wouldn’t be able to get off the table unless someone cut the arrows and pulled him off. Even then, the damage it would do to his muscles could render him immobile for a long time. Oliver took pleasure in that, but it wasn’t nearly enough. The man below him needed to know pain.

He stared down at the man who hurt her. It reminded him of what he had done in Hong Kong. The memories flowed into him, turning the fire in his veins into ice, chilling him as he fell back into himself. Waller had taught him how to hurt people for information, how to hurt people for theatrics and how to hurt people for pain. This time, he would use the last set of lessons. He would make the Count feel pain.

He grabbed the arrow in Zytle’s shoulder and slowly twisted the haft back and forth, eliciting screams of pain from the pinned man. This arrow, the first he had fired, was not embed in the table, so he could use the sharp point of the head to his advantage. He slowly pulled the arrow out, carefully truning the pint to rip muscle as he did before he shoved it back in, making Zytle writhe in agony. Blood flowed freefly from the wound. It tainted his hand as he pushed down on it in a mocking attempt to stem the bleeding.

“Can’t take the arrow out,” Oliver whispered. “You’d bleed to death.”

Zytle’s pale face was covered in sweat, his breathing ragged and uneven. He looked at Oliver and spat out his response.

“Your concern for your enemies is overwhelming. You aren’t the man who fought the first Count-“he winced, “that man would have killed me.”

Oliver leaned in closer and whispered in Zytle’s ear. His voice was a low rumble, filled with ice and hate. “I won’t kill you. I don’t have to. The cops can patch you up when they come. That is, if they can pull you off the table without ripping through the nerve bundles and arteries in your arms and legs.” Oliver added some pressure to the arrow in the Counts shoulder when he spoke again. “If you manage to get out again, I will find you. I will hunt you down like the dog you. I will leave you shattered and helpless, praying for death. I will keep you alive to break you. Again and again. I will make your world into a nightmare. I promise you that.”

Oliver stood up from the Count and stepped over to Felicity. His heart stopped when he saw her. She was sobbing, the effects of the Vertigo becoming more pronounced as time passed. She wore the same clothes from their first meeting, when she was still just an IT girl and he was just beginning to be the Vigilante. Everything they had done and said came flooding back to him, almost overwhelming him. It flushed the ice from his veins and replaced with fire again. He fought to try and control himself as shame and guilt rocked him. She was like this because of him. Another person he loved was hurt because of him.

“This woman needs help. Starling General will have the antidote for Vertigo. We should take her there,” Diggle said, slowly rising to his feet. Oliver felt the man look him over. He was sure John could almost feel his pain, and it made him realize something. John didn’t know. He knew Oliver loved her, but he never knew how much until now. Hopefully that would help him realize that Oliver needed him to take her. He needed Diggle to keep her safe, because he couldn’t do it right now.

“We need to take her to a familiar location,” Oliver said as he bent down to examine her. He gently touched her cheek with his left hand, purposely not using his right as it had the Count’s blood on it. He fought the urge to cradle her in his arms. “The drug affects the mind. It brings out people’s fears. She needs to be in a place she knows and with people she is familiar with when she wakes up.” Oliver knelt and put his arms underneath her. He picked her up and carried her off the table and down to Diggle. “Take somewhere where she will feel safe.” Oliver handed her to Diggle, secretly passing him a container with the antidote. He carried it with him now, just in case.

John looked at him. For a moment, he let Diggle see through the hood and the mask, and see the man. He saw his brother trying to hold himself together, to keep the tenuous hold on his self-control. He saw a man losing that battle with every passing second. Oliver’s hands were locked around Felicity. He didn’t want to let her go.

Diggle took her and the antidote. He whispered to Oliver. “I’ll get her home. I got the cure. Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a little dark there. We are going to get darker. Then there is gunna be some stuff that isn't angsty I promise. But right now, we gotta work through some heavy emotional walls :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this one is kinda quick because there isn't much meat to this chapter. It needs to happen so we can finally get to some Olicity "stuff". And there may be some set up for the next chapter happening to ensure that the "stuff" is guilt free ;)
> 
> This chapter is completely unbetaed so all errors are mine. Speaking of which....anyone wanna be my beta/editor/friend? :)

His outline ebbed and shifted, like the shadow in her dreams. Oliver’s outline turned black. He was so far away, becoming more and more blurred as the tears started falling. She tried to reach out to him, but she felt so heavy. Why wasn’t he next to her, holding her close and keeping her safe like before? Why was he trying to leave again? The last time he left, he almost died. Why did he have to leave her?

“Please…Oliver don’t leave again…please don’t leave me again…”she whispered. She tried to reach for him, but her limbs were heavy and her mind was dull. She felt herself falling away,

Felicity ran down the halls of the building, trying desperately to get to the Foundry. She turned left, right, left again, trying to outrun the shadow of Al Sah-him behind her. It stalked her like it did in her previous nightmares, only a few steps behind her, gauging her movements, just waiting for the right moment to attack. The hallways seemed to go on forever, dark expanses of stone and iron that forced her to run forward. The he hallways converged on a single main walk leading to a bright light; the entrance to the Foundry. She would try to make the turn and run for the light, but the shadow always got in front of her, forcing her to run down another hallway. The first time, it had been several feet in front of her, but with each failed attempt, it got closer. She knew she couldn’t let it touch her, couldn’t let it hurt her. The only way to be safe was to get to the Foundry. Oliver would be there. He would rescue her, like he always did. She had to get to him. She was only safe with him.

She had almost reached the light when the shadow overtook her again. It blocked her path, but this time the darkness blotted out the light of the Foundry. Felicity backed away slowly. Her blood slowly turned to ice in her veins. Something wasn’t right. This felt too real, the fear she felt was overwhelming but she didn’t know why. She kept backing away until she felt her back hit a wall. She turned to her left, only to find the hallway had disappeared. She was boxed in by the dark cold stone; she was trapped. The only way forward was through him, through _it_. Felicity turned back to face the shadow, but it wasn’t a shadow anymore. She could no longer see past him. Instead, man stood before her dressed like a member of the League of Assassins. Al Sah-him raised a shadowy bow, wisps of smoke rolling off the weapon. He drew an arrow and readied it, pointing it directly at her heart. Felicity felt fear and madness exuding from the arrow. She made one last attempt to save herself, callin out the only name she could think of.

“Oliver..please…” she whispered.

Al Sah-him fired.

***

“Oliver!” Felicity screamed. She looked around, frantically searching for a way out. She was back in her room, lying on her bed. The lights were on. Diggle was holding her by the arms, trying to talk to her. His voice came into focus as she calmed down.

“..ilcity! Felicity! Can you hear me?” Diggle said, concern on his face.

Felicity looked at him. A wave of relief rushed over her. She began sobbing and collapsed into Diggle’s arms. Diggle embraced her and gently patted her back trying his best to calm her down. The realization that the nightmare hadn’t been real was too much for her. She couldn’t stop the heavy sobs that racked her shoulders or the tears that streamed down her face.

“I was so scared, John,” she said, sobs punctuating the words, “I was so scared. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do –“

“It’s ok,” John whispered. “Don’t say anything. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

Felicity heard the door open and slam, heavy footsteps moving quickly down the hall. She realized that she was back at her townhouse, laying on her bed. Her curtains were still open from this morning, revealing the heavy thunderstorm outside her window. Her tablet and phone sat on her nightstand charging and her closet still hung open from her morning routine. The familiarity of her room helped to calm her nerves slightly, but the sounds of someone running up the stairs didn’t.

Oliver appeared in the doorway, drenched in rain and sweat. Small streams of water rolled down his coat sleeve and more dripped from his nose. He was out of breath, which was unusual. He looked like a complete mess. He looked at her and she knew much be a mess. She was sobbing, still dressed in the same pink button down shirt and black skirt. She was resting her head on Diggle’s chest, using him to keep herself upright. She looked at him and tried to give him a small smile.

“Hey,” she whispered.

Oliver’s legs wobbled slightly before giving out on him. He slid down the door frame, relief washing over his features. She watched the lines of worry and fear that were etched on his face slip away and a small smile played over his lips. He took several slow deep breaths, opened his eyes and looked at his eyes full of an emotion she couldn’t place right then.

“Hey,” he said.

Diggle gently moved her upright and let her lean back to lay on the pillows propped up behind her. She watched Oliver stand up as Dig began walking out of the room. He stood up so Diggle could pass by.

“We need to talk. Now,” he said.

Oliver nodded and followed him out of the room. He quickly turned and faced Felicity. She face showed confusion and concern.

“We’ll be right back. I promise,” he said.

Felicity nodded, so he walked back down the down the hall and stood with Diggle.

***

“Is she alright,” Oliver asked. The fear and anger turned his question into a growl.

“She will be. The antidote stabilized her. She stopped convulsing about ten minutes after I gave it to her. She’s been asleep since then. If this is anything like what is one the streets now, then she should be through the worst of it. The nightmares will be dangerous though, but I feel ok leaving her,” Diggle looked at him pointedly, “as long as you stay with her.”

“I can’t do that Dig,” he said, defeated, “You know that. And you know why.”

“Oliver, the whole time she was under from the Vertigo she was calling out to you. She wanted you to be there to save her.” Diggle put a hand on his shoulder. “She needs you man. She needs you bad.”

Oliver’s voice cracked. “What am I supposed to do Diggle? I can’t be close to her. I’m the reason the Count attacked her in the first place. All I do is cause her pain. How can I be near her…” He trailed off. He sighed deeply and whispered, “Ray should be the one here, not me.”

Oliver felt his feet leave the floor before realizing Diggle had him by his jacket. Oliver felt his back hit the wall. Digg brought his face a couple inches closer to Oliver’s.

“Oliver, you listen to me. One of my best friends, one of my _family_ , is in that room right now begging for your help. You are the only one that can fix this. You said it yourself. The drug affects the mind in powerful ways. She needs the one she cares about most to get her through it. And that person is you! Now get in there and help her, or so help me I will kick your ass!” Diggle said, his voice barely above a whisper but full of anger.

Oliver looked Diggle in the eye and slowly nodded. John set him down, nodded to him in return and walked back into Felicity’s room to say goodbye. Oliver took a moment and steadied himself. He didn’t know what to do or how to do it. How was he supposed to help? What could he offer her? When he had first seen her, all he wanted to do was push Digg out of the way and gather her up in his arms. He wanted to hold her close to make sure she was still there, that she was really ok. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn’t.

He saw Diggle exit the room. They nodded to each other one more time as he walked down the stairs and left. Oliver walked back into Felicity’s room, careful to knock on the door frame and announce his presence so as not to spook her. She had changed her clothes in the minutes they were gone. She now wore a loose grey t-shirt and sweatpants. She had removed her make up and let her hair down. It fell around her in soft gold waves. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her puffy red eyes and tired posture. She was beautiful even now, even after everything that had happened to her. Nothing could dim her light.

Oliver took a step towards her and heard a squelching noise from his shoes. The sound made her giggle, and he broke out into a huge smile. Her laugh was wonderful. Light and playful and full of warmth, just like her. It was good sign. Digg was right about the antidote helping to stem the tide of the Vertigo. If she could laugh, then she was through the worst of it. But someone need to stay with her to make sure she was ok. As much as Oliver knew he shouldn’t be here, he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone else being there for _his_ Felicity when she needed him. He shook his head, trying to clear the ultra-possessive thoughts out of his head.

“Digg said that someone should stay with you for the next couple of nights until we are sure the Vertigo is out of your system. He volunteered me since he was on baby duty tonight,” Oliver said. He paused and started running his thumb over his forefinger. “Is that alright with you? If not, I could ask Roy to-“

“It’s fine,” she said, smile starting to fade slightly at his hesitation. “I don’t mind you staying…in fact, I want you to stay. Please.”

Oliver felt his heart start to race. She actually wanted him here. He was caught between disbelief and joy.

“Ok, then I’ll stay. Um…,” he looked down at his shoes, “I’m pretty wet…you don’t happen to have a change of clothes do you?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t let Ray keep anything here. It’s my rule.”

“Well, I guess I’ll make do then.” He walked back out to the bathroom, secretly happy to know that Ray didn’t have a place for his things here. He removed his jacket and shirt, throwing them over the shower rod. He took off his boots and socks and laid them out as well. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. Felicity was holding a pair of sweatpants in hands. She gestured for him to take it.

“Thanks,” he said. He looked at the size and felt a slightly sick feeling rise up and turn his gut. “Are these Ray’s?”

“No, they’re yours. You left them at the Foundry and I took them,” she said.

Oliver gave her a quizzical look, now intrigued. She let out a small sigh before looking straight through him with her brilliant blue eyes.

“Look,” she said, “every girl needs a pair of big pants they can wear when they don’t feel like going out.”

“So these are your ‘watch sad movies by myself and eat a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream’ pants?” he asked.

“Exactly.”

Oliver smiled again. Felicity turned and walked back to her room. Oliver examined the pants. He recognized them; he lost these the first week Felicity was working with them. He felt the smile grow larger.

“Why did you take my pants? Did you want to get into them that badly?” he said. Immediately he realized what he said and cursed himself. He never said anything like that to her before. It was so out of character and awkward. He never said that. Felicity said this stuff. Like at the illegal casino when she was counting cards.

“Usually I’m the one that say the really awkward things without thinking them through.” Felicity poked her head back in the door. She squinted her eyes and pointed at him. “Don’t steal my thing.”

He laughed and she smiled at the sound. He couldn’t get enough of that smile, he could stare at it for hours.

“You know,’ he said, suddenly very serious, “I should probably stay out in the living room. If one of Zytle’s men manages to find his way here, I can prevent him from getting to you. Also,” he paused again, “I’m sure that Ray would not appreciate seeing me near you like this.” The words hurt him to say. Ray could go to hell. Felicity was his. He loved her more than Ray ever could.

He felt Felicity study him as he walked to the couch and sat down. She stayed by the door to her bedroom. “Actually… I broke up with Ray,” she said quietly. Oliver whipped around and looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Did he hear that right? Did she say that she left Palmer? _She_ left him?

“What did you say” he asked, hope and confusion turning his question into whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that! Felicity is single! I wonder what that means.... ;)
> 
> Please review/comment/criticize constructively!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for how late and short his chapter is. Life got in the way.  
> T0 every person that has commented, liked or even just clicked on the link for this story; thank you for letting me share this with you.
> 
> We have a beta/editor/friend now folks! She will be helping me with all subsequent chapters. As such, this one is not edited well and is full of my own mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver slowly stood up, forgetting everything that had just happened to them. He forgot where he was, what he was doing there; his entire world condensed down to Felicity’s words. He tried his best to refocus, but he just couldn’t get past it. The revelation locked him in place and forced his thoughts into a tunnel. The words rattled around inside his head.

_She broke up with Ray._

_She broke up with Ray._

_She broke up with Ray._

_She Broke Up With Ray!_

“Oliver?”

His name snapped him back to reality. He was back in her living room. Felicity stood only a few feet from him. She had left her position by the door frame and walked towards him. It must have happened when he didn’t respond to her. She was so close to him now, so much closer then she had been for so long. Not because she was physically close to him. She was close because she wasn’t with Ray. She could be with anyone. She could be with him. He could be with her; finally, finally be with her.

“Oliver are you ok?” She asked again, cutting through his thoughts. The concern in her voice made him look at her, focus on her. He had to make sure that concern wasn’t because she was hurt or in danger. As long as she was alright, that was all that mattered to him. He had to keep her safe. But now he could do more than just keep her safe; maybe he could make her happy too?

He chided himself for not seeing just how much she had embedded herself in his heart. Being beaten by Ra’s had been so damaging to his pride and his ego, but it had forced to him examine what truly mattered. Those things always came up when he warred with his emotions. Fighting to keep the city safe wasn’t just an exercise in justice. It was a way for Oliver to rediscover how to deal with his feelings. He had been losing that battle since Tatsu had found him. She had shown him what it would be like to leave the one he loved behind. He would become just like Maseo, losing himself in the pain and loss because it was easier than trying to love.

Tatsu had fought so hard to bring Maseo back, just like Felicity fought for him. He had subjected her to that same sadness and pain that Akio’s mother had felt when she lost her husband. Maseo had walked away, just like Oliver. But he was different than his old friend. He could still change. Ra’s victory had shown him what really mattered, what he really wanted. And Oliver was finally ready to say it.

He felt a soft hand touch his arm, shaking him from his musings. He looked down at Felicity and saw worry and fear mixed with something else. She looked so small in front of him, yet she felt like she was everywhere. Her presence washed over him and helped solidify his plan of action. He was ready to try.

“I saw you that night,’ he said.

Felicity immediately removed her hand from his arm, and Oliver had to fight not to reach out and grab it. Now was the time for words, words he had never said to her. He couldn’t just let her see it in his eyes or feel it in a gentle touch on the shoulder. She needed to heat the words just as much as he needed to say them.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

Oliver took a deep breath to steady himself. He was about to plunge into the deep end.

“I saw you that night in your office when you kissed him. I was didn’t mean to pry, but I had been on my up to talk to you. Also the walls are made of glass so it was difficult not to see it…I tried to look away because it be a…a breach of your privacy to….be a part of that moment so I-“

“Oliver, breathe!” Felicity said. He looked down at her and saw how close she was to him. Her hand rested lightly on his chest, just above his heart. Her touch calmed him enough to see take in his own reactions. He hadn’t realized that he had started to hyperventilate. His fists where clenching and unclenching and his shoulders rose and fell at an extreme pace. He hadn’t thought this would be so difficult to say. He wanted to utilize his emotions; now he was battling them for control. He wanted to let go, but he needed control to get started. Once he did, there would be no going back. He started again, slowly.

“I was on my way to tell you that I wanted to choose you. That you were more important to me than being the Arrow. That losing you was the single most painful that that I have experienced since I returned home and that I can’t live without you one second longer.” Oliver sighed and hung his head, fighting with himself to stay in the moment. The memory of the fall brought back the pain with an intensity he wasn’t expecting. He felt tears cloud his vision as he felt the same fear from the mountain top gripping him, slowing starting to roll down his face. He didn’t care anymore. It was too late to stop now. Oliver fell to the couch, unable to stand anymore.

“And then I lost you. I lost the chance I had to make a life with the woman I love. It was gone in a flash and it was all my fault. I couldn’t deal with it, so I tried to bury it down inside myself so I wouldn’t feel anything. It got harder and harder to see you.” Oliver looked up at Felicity. His heart fluttered. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. It made it hard to keep going. She just stared at him, her wide eyes boring into his, telling him he was safe to say everything he wanted. She was trying to understand what he was saying. She wanted to know why. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, reigning in the desperate tone in his voice.

“I started stealing glances at you whenever you weren’t looking. I got to know your moods by how you typed and what shoulder you chose to put your ponytail over. I learned how quickly you spin you chair means that you have something on your mind besides the mission. When you think about something good, you rest your hands on the arms of the chair, but put your fist under your chin when it’s bad. And when you’re sad,” he said, taking a final step forward, so he was in front of her, just an arm’s length away, “you let your head loll back and hang your hands over the ends of the chair arms while staring into space.”

“Oliver…”Felicity whispered, her voice coming out small, almost pleading.

When Oliver spoke again, his voice was whisper.

“All I wanted to do was take you away from all this. Take you somewhere where no one knew us, where no one could come after us. Somewhere we could just be together and I could finally, finally, have the chance to say this without running away.” He stood slowly and faced her, gently cupping her face in his hands. He was afraid of himself and afraid of losing her. She touched his hands with hers and did not move, accepting him and his fear. He knew without a doubt what he had to do. There was no choice to make.

***

“I love you,” Oliver said.

Felicity felt herself go weak in the knees, overcome with the rush of emotions she felt. She stood there, holding his hands, waiting for him to pull away from her as he always did. She knew that if he did, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She braced herself for the inevitable loss, and closed her eyes. He knew that she was thinking about the times he had walked away from her after he said those words. He had left because he was afraid to be with her. He had always known that those words could be said in parting because there was the chance they would be his last.

The warmth was still there and still she waited. After what felt like an eternity, she looked up and saw Oliver was still there, his hands still held her face gently. She entwined her fingers with his, fighting the urge to cry. The swirling storm of feelings inside her morphed, becoming something she hadn’t allowed herself to feel for so long; love and happiness. He was still there. He wasn’t going to say goodbye this time. He was staying. He was hers, _finally_ hers. Felicity felt the tears falling and gave into them. She smiled, giving the small smile reserved only for him.

“I thought you were going to leave,” she whispered.

Oliver returned that small smile with his own, the one meant only for her.

“Never again,” he said. He kissed her gently and touched his forehead to hers. “I’m done running. I’m ready to start living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Oliver really needed to show Felicity just how much he wanted to be with her. And for him, that means actually saying it. So, I hope you enjoy emotional Oliver :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! The muse hit hard today after reading your response the last chapter. Thank you so much for all your support! You helped me put together a couple of random thoughts into a coherent chapter. Also because of this, the chapter is unbetad, so all mistakes are mine. (Sorry Allie!)
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome and encouraged. ENJOY!

 

Felicity felt a strange but comforting warmth beneath her. It was a warmth that was something she dreamt about from time to time, one she was sure she would never really feel. Her eyes were closed by she knew who was next to her without needing to look. This warmth made her feel safe and content, promising her a future full of this and more. This warmth felt like home. As long as he stayed in this dream, he would be with her. He would be everything she wanted him to be. All she had to do was keep dreaming. But her dreams had turned to nightmares in the past week, making it harder to stay here. She wanted to keep him there with her, but she knew something would come and take him away from her. That shadow was never far away, always lurking at the corners of her dreams, waiting to plunge her thoughts into fear. She wanted to stay so badly. He would protect her from the nightmares. But he never stayed when she wanted him to, and the shadow always found her. So let the warmth pull her from her dream, hoping she could handle the empty side of the bed…

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was still with Oliver, that he hadn’t left her in the middle of the night like she had thought. His head rested on the pillows just above her, his chin barely touching the top of her head. She felt the soft rise and fall of his chest near her cheek. She smiled and shifted so she could be closer to him and buried her face in his chest. The arm laying over her waist tightened around her, pulling her close to him. She was so happy she thought she would burst. She moved her arms to hold onto him, afraid that if she let go now, he would disappear like he did in her dreams.

“Is this real?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Oliver replied. “Either that or we are both having the same dream.”

She hadn’t known he was awake. Of course he was. She should be surprised he slept at all last night. She chuckled, marveling at how carefree he sounded. He almost never made jokes. This was a side of Oliver she didn’t know. But she wanted to know it.

“Mmmm, it’s a wonderful dream then,” she said.

Oliver kissed her forehead. “Yes it is.”

They lay there together, sharing a singular moment, one that they had been waiting years for. Oliver put his hand under Felicity’s chin and made her look at him. She responded by putting her arms around him on either side of the pillow and rolling her body on top of his. Nothing provocative, simply a need to be close. He kissed her long and slow, lightly pressing his lips to hers. She savored the softness of his lips and the gentle dance of his tongue. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She hoped he could see what she was feeling, how light he made her feel. This bubble they existed in right now was perfect. No fears about the future or their safety, no guilt or worry. All they had was peace.

“When I fought Ra’s,” he said, “I really thought that I could win.” Felicity instantly felt concerned. He was calm and peaceful, but the topic was not. She moved her hand and cupped one side of his face. Oliver leaned into it and she felt the rough scratch of his stubble move against her palm. Her touch seemed to encourage him. When he spoke again, his voice was stronger.

“He beat me completely. Just like Meryln had when I was just learning to be the Vigilante. Before he pushed me off the cliff, I saw the people I love flash in front of me. Memories of them. My father, my mother, Thea and then-,” he paused and kissed Felicity on the forehead.

“I saw you. You were the last thing I saw before I fell. I knew in then just how much I really loved you, and honestly, it scared me. I never imagined feeling something that strong for anything or anyone. When I went over the edge, I thought that I wouldn’t make it back. In that moment, I wanted to remember you and me. But all I had was that kiss and the goodbyes. That wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.”

He raised his head and touched his forehead to hers. She understood the need to feel connected to her. She felt the same way. So she leaned into it, gently rubbing her nose across his. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love.

“I want a whole lifetimes worth of memories,” he said. “I want to build a life with you Felicity. And I want you to be with me through all of it.”

Tears welled up in Felicity’s eyes as she smiled and laughed, nodding her head vigorously. She had imagined this so many times, she had stopped hoping for it after Sara died. But now it was real. She could reach out and take her future. She hadn’t been this happy in so long. There wasn’t anything that she needed to be afraid of now. She had Oliver. She had everything she wanted.

She looked past Oliver for the first time that morning and saw the alarm clock.

9:20 a.m.

She screamed, and Oliver reacted instantly. He rolled her over and cover her with the sheet while he jumped out of bed, primed to meet the danger. He looked around wildly searching for the threat, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Felicity struggled to extract herself from the covers. Oliver had wrapped her up like a sushi roll. When he turned around and saw her, he burst out laughing and nearly doubled over. Felicity didn’t notice; she was franticly pulling herself out.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” she whispered to herself as she ran to her closet and started throwing skirts and blouses on the bed. Oliver looked at her quizzically.

“What’s wrong?” he asked breathlessly, the smile on his face showing his dimples.

“I’m late for work!” she shrieked. “There’s a meeting with the CIO about upgrading the security system as well as all the scanning terminals the guards use.” She spoke a mile a minute as she moved. She moved out of the bedroom and set her coffee maker, still listing off her agenda. “Then there is a conference call about the state of the stock portfolio and what we should prepare for the shareholders meeting next week. Then I have to go through all the pending projects from Applied Sciences and approve them and send them to Ray, and then we need to sign off on building and security access for new members of the company.”

Oliver let out a long sigh. “Sounds like a pretty full schedule for the day,” he said.

“That was all for before noon!” Felicity said and slammed the door. She threw off her clothes and showered in record time. She was out of the bathroom in just ten minutes, a towel wrapped around her hair and her middle. She had personal hygiene taken care of and moved to her vanity mirror. Before she could start putting on her makeup, Oliver walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist. Felicity had forgotten he was there in her panic to get to work. She jumped and yelped, but Oliver’s vise like hold on her kept her stuck to him.

“Felicity,” he said, a small lift in his voice making it a question.

“Yes?” she asked, breathless from the surprise the sudden and intense feelings of desire she was experiencing from behind held by the man she loved.

“Call the office. Let them know that you aren’t coming in today.”

Felicity whirled around in a panic and faced him, the sudden arousal gone just as fast as it came. The towel wrapped around her hair unraveled and dropped to the floor. Her hair fell around her in golden waves, the ends of her hair softly curling on their own. Oliver looked at her and fell back a step, his face showing surprise and something more dangerous.

“But I have to! There is so much to do!” she said her, voice cracking a little as the stress showed through. She saw him lean down and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her deeply, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Felicity resisted for a moment, and then fell into it greedily, relishing the opportunity to finally be like this with him. They stayed there until she needed to breathe. She broke away from him, feeling the frantic thoughts start to overwhelm her again, but Oliver didn’t let her move an inch. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, quiet but definitive.

“You will call in and say that you are taking a few days to recover because you were attacked by a maniac and injected with a hallucinogen. You need at least that long to recover and readjust. They will accept that.”

She looked him in the eye. He left her no room for argument.

“You are not leaving your house today,” he said. “Understood?”

Felicity stared into his eyes, completely lost in him. Her mouth hung slightly open and she felt herself go limp, unable to fight against Oliver. She wanted to yell at him with her loud voice and tell him there was too much to do, that he couldn’t make decisions for her all on his own because they were a couple. As soon as he thought about the word couple, her insides went gooey and gave up trying to fight him. She nodded her head a couple times and let out a happy sigh.

“Mmmmm,” she said.

Oliver smiled and kissed her again. This time he lifted her, shifting her weight and carried her back to her bed bridal style. Felicity laughed into his lips, but Oliver stifled it with his tongue and she happily responded. He broke away from her abruptly and got up, heading for the kitchen.

Felicity followed him with her eyes, her arms outstretched and open, hoping he would come back to her. He was only three feet from her and she could barely stand it. How could he walk away from her after kissing her like that? He needed to come back to her and do it again! She started to get up and follow him, but he turned and scolded her.

“Uh-uh!” he said. “Felicity, you will stay there until I am done. Ok?”

“Why?” she asked, her voice small and slightly hurt from his sudden departure.

Oliver’s expression softened, that small smile she loved forming on his lips. “Because I can’t give you breakfast in bed if you aren’t in bed,” he said.

Felicity collapsed, falling backward in a pretend swoon. “Who are you?” she asked jokingly, her laughter making Oliver smile even wider.

He looked her and said seriously. “I’m just Oliver. And I love you Felicity.”

Felicity let out a small gasp. Something about the way Oliver looked when he said it surprised her. It wrapped around her heart and flooded her with the need to touch him, hold him, see him, hear him; it didn’t matter. She needed _him._ Felicity jumped out of bed, the towel falling away. She was decent, wearing a camisole and underwear, but even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t have cared. The only thing that mattered was that she get to him.

Oliver stood by the sink, looking through her cabinets. Butter, flour and eggs were already sitting on the counter and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. She could smell it and it was heavenly. She made a beeline for Oliver and wrapped her arms around his waist and locked her fingers together. He was so warm. She felt that warmth flow through her entire body and immediately felt safe. He stopped his search, turned around and wrapped his arms around her as well.

“Felicity, it’s ok. I’m here. You’re safe,” he whispered. Felicity squeezed harder and looked at him.

“If I can’t go to work, you can’t let go of me,” she said, her voice small but her tone serious.

She swore she felt Oliver’s heart skipped a couple beats when she said it. To him, it was like listening to someone tell him that he was worth believing in, that life was worth living. She would never truly understand why he wouldn’t let go of his guilt. He had done some much good for some many people. And now he wanted to take a chance at happiness with her. She would do anything to make that dream come true.

He smiled, the one reserved only for her and nodded.

“Deal” he replied and kissed her gently. He broke away and turned again, mindful to move in a way that wouldn’t be difficult for her. The coffee maker beeped and the urn began to fill. Felicity’s eyes lit up when she heard the sound. She giggled, a happy noise that lifted Oliver’s lips into an even bigger smile.

“Ooo! Caffiene!” she said, making grabby hands at the coffee maker behind his back.

Oliver shook his head, turning his body while staying bracketed by her arms, and grabbed her a mug from the cupboard on his left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay light domestic moments! Gotta start building a relationship somewhere right? Don't worry, the fact that she and Oliver are standing so close half naked will have no bearing on the next chapter...maybe ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I apologize for the time out. This chapter was rough. I fought it and fought it and still don't really like it. But, I think I get the main point across, which is all that really matters.
> 
> SMUT WARNING! I am not a smut writer. It is a huge part of this chapter, which is why I struggled so much. I apologize for that.
> 
> Any and all errors are mine because I finished this and posted it right away, so my beta never actually read it (Sorry Allie)
> 
> Keep the comments coming! I welcome all constructive criticism and questions :)

When she broke away from him, he saw what she was wearing and felt his knees give out. He had never seen her like this and it was impossible not to stare. She was stunning. The black of the camisole highlighted the whiteness of her skin and invited him to look down towards her legs. The outline of her legs was amazing, something he knew he would have to explore later. It was made all the more provocative by the bright turquoise underwear. Set against her pale white skin, it was a marker, one that made a very seductive outline. Oliver drew in a quick breath, trying to keep himself under control. The noise get Felicity’s attention. She turned and faced Oliver, a curious look on her face.

“Oliver, are you ok?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

He stared at her, his eyes vacant as a sudden rush of images passed by him; He and Felicity waking up like this in their own apartment, getting ready for work together, Felicity in that underwear without anything else on, Felicity calling out his name as he above him as he teased her clit with his tongue, Felicity below him, begging him to push his-

“Oliver, are even listening to me?! You cannot check out on me like this if we’re going to be…whatever it is we’re being. What are we? Are we anything? Oh god that sounded really bad. I didn’t mean it like that at all. I love you, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and I want us to be a thing. I want all those things. I want your thing. I want-“

“Felicity,” Oliver said. Her name rolled off his tongue and coupled with the husky quality to his voice, it had stopped her babble immediately. Her eyes seemed to drink him in the same way he stared at her. She understood what he felt then. He could see it in her eyes, growing darker filling with desire and unease. Felicity never knew he thought of her like this, and he realized her first glimpse of his lust must be unnerving.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell her what he wanted, her phone rang. The electronic tone shattered the moment and sent Felicity into a frenzy, jumping away from Oliver and jogging into her living room. He watched her struggle to pick up the phone, nearly falling over but catching herself in the end. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him, her near fall treated him to an incredible view of her underwear clad ass…pointed directly at him. Oliver stifled a groan before it escaped, hoping to hold onto his pride for a little longer. At least until he could hold her.

A small smile spread across her face when she saw the caller and Oliver felt a small pang of jealousy. That smile was one she gave him in their quiet moments; the smile that told him she believed in him, that she loved him and that he could be better. He wanted to be the only one she gave that smile to. The jealousy mixed with curiosity, making him lean forward slightly, still standing by the counter but focused on her.

“Hey Ray,” she said, the smile still on her face.

The jealously exploded inside him, rushing though his veins and lighting every nerve in his body on fire. She used that smile on Ray. She gave Ray the smile that belonged to him. The smile that had saved him. He couldn’t let Ray have it.

He wouldn’t.

Before he stop to think about it, he strode over to Felicity, stopping directly in front of her. She continued talking to Ray, telling him that she was alright and that she would like to take the day off to rest. Oliver was close enough to hear him say that she could “take all the time she needed” and the sound of Ray’s voice snapped the string of restraint he had been holding onto. Oliver stood over her, relishing the way she looked up at him, even as she listened to Ray. It left the delicate column of her neck wide open to him. She was so incredibly beautiful that he didn’t want to even touch her. But right now he felt an overpowering need to mark her and make sure she understood that she was his, just as much as he was hers. She owned every part of him, body and soul. It was time he showed her he wanted the same thing.

The conversation she was having with Ray on the phone distracted her, but that was not allowed. She needed to be here with him in this moment he had been waiting for so long. She had to understand how important this was, how raw he felt because of her. She needed to pay attention to him, touch him, kiss him, give him everything she was.

She was his.

_She was only his._

And he had to show her that.

Oliver dropped his hand to her hips and pulled her close, taking a slow breath to capture her scent. She smelled amazing to him, light and warm, heady in a way that almost broke his will. He steeled himself; he had a plan and he needed to fight to stay on control. The time to throw it away would come, but there was something her needed first. He needed her to want him.

Oliver gently exhaled on Felicity’s neck while she continued speaking to Ray. He saw her shiver from the soft touch of air on her skin. His lips curved upwards in a small smirk, hidden from her line of sight by long golden hair. Slowly, he dropped his lips to her skin and put a gentle kiss on her neck. She tasted amazing, addictive and everything had ever dreamed she would be. She gasped, and for a second he let himself enjoy her reactions, then he began to work. He kissed up her neck, inch by inch, careful not to mare her skin too much with his stubble. He took one hand to and moved it to cup her face, gently tracing along her jawline with his thumb while the other moved to the small of her back and pulled her to him.

Felicity let her head fall back, opening up her neck for him all the while carrying on her conversation. Her voice never wavered when she told Ray that she was alright but the hallucinogen in her system still made it difficult for her to leave. She didn’t want to have something embarrassing happen to her at work. Her free hand moved to her forearm and moved slowly up his arm. The contact from her fingers spurred him on. He felt his need spike. She had reach out to touch him because she wanted to. That knowledge filled him with pride and gave him the strength to keep going.

He kissed down her neck, pausing to place open mouthed kisses on her pulse point. He moved his down her from her back to cup her ass. That earned a small yelp from Felicity, who jumped toward him and pushed her chest against his and in the process brought herself into contact with the bulge in Oliver’s pants. Her head whipped around to look at him and he fought to keep from eating her hair. That would definitely ruin the moment. He looked at her and saw exactly what he had been hoping for; eyes so dark that almost none of the blue in her eyes was there.

“Ray,” she said, never taking her eyes off of him, “I’ll call you later. Someone made a mess this morning trying to help me and now I have to help them clean it up.”

She ih

hung up and dropped the phone, pulling away from Oliver. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up in a smirk, but when he noticed her expression, the smirk became a frown. Felicity was not happy.

“Oliver. What. The. Hell. Was. That.”

Oliver didn’t move, afraid to let her get away from him. She was about to use her loud voice, but right now, the prospect of being berated for his actions only increased his desire. The smirk returned to his face.

“You can’t just go caveman on me. I am not a damsel in distress. I am not a trophy or an award that you won.”

Her voice cut through the haze that had surrounded them and once again removed the smirk from Oliver’s face. He didn’t understand why she would think that. She was one of the strongest women, no, strongest _people_ he had ever met. He never saw her as a trophy. If anything, he saw her as something he could never have. But she had accepted him, all off him. She meant more to him than any other woman he had ever been with. He just wanted to her to realize that. He had to make her understand.

“Oliver!”

He cut her off with a kiss, one he hoped carried everything he wanted to convey. She fought him for a second, but she relented and kissed him back. He flicked his tongue over her lips, begging her to let him deepen the kiss. Her tongue met his and she forced her way into his mouth, beating him to the punch. They kissed frantically, driven by a need to give each other as much of themselves as they could. It wasn’t enough for him. It would never be enough.

He put both hands around her ass and lifted her off the ground with ease. She wrapped her legs around him and his crotch came in contact with hers. The sudden warmth and friction made his knees weak, but he steeled himself and moved. He walked Felicity over to the wall and pinned her against it, moving his hands down to her thighs to better position her against him. Felicity broke away from the kiss, leaving him wanting more. He wanted to move his lips back to hers, but she leaned her forehead against his in a silent plea for speech. He didn’t move at all, other than to put equal pressure against her. They stayed like that, both breathless and trembling slightly with barely contained emotions. Felicity broke the silence first.

“We have to talk about this,” she whispered. “I can’t just fall at your feet Oliver. You can’t treat me like a possession. I know that I’m not really in a good position to give that speech, because I let you go all possessive and territorial over me.”

“Felicity, I-“

“Don’t try to tell me this isn’t because Ray called me. If that had been Digg or Roy you wouldn’t have cared at all. When you act like this, I get the feeling that you’re not going to listen and then we just get stuck again.”

“Felicity, please just-“

“Oliver, I’m serious! I want this with you but we need to talk about how we’re going to be! We both have to be aware of what we want and what we need-“

“Damnit Felicity, will you just listen to me!”

She pulled back from him at his outburst, eyes wide in confusion. He wanted to let her talk but she was drawing the wrong conclusions and he couldn’t let that happen, not after everything they had already said. She made it clear that she wanted him to let her in. She made it clear she wanted him to be happy. She was the key to all of that for him. She was what he wanted to come back to, what he needed to come back to every night. She needed to know that.

“I’m not doing this to claim you. I’m not doing this because Ray called you. I’m doing this…” He tried to reign in his feelings, keeping the frustration out of it. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t understand. He had never tried to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He saw so much there in the blue, so many different shades of love and affection and confusion. She really didn’t know where he was going with this.

“I’m acting like this because I belong to you.”

She gasped and tried to draw away from him again, but he closed the distance and kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss and moving just out of reach of her lips.

“I’m doing this because I have belonged to you for so long that I haven’t known how to be any other way. I am jealous and possessive and angry, but that all stems from the fact that I have never been able to give in. Now I can.”

Oliver kissed her again, tenderly this time, gently nipping her bottom before letting go again. Felicity let out a soft whine, a sound he was she didn’t mean to make.

“I am yours, Felicity. Body and soul. I need you….,” the next words came out as whisper, one he hoped didn’t sound as pathetic as it felt.

“But do you need me?”

There was a pause, no more than a beat and then she smiled at him. A smile that radiated warmth and light.

“I need you Oliver.”

That broke open the dam. He kissed her hard, plundering her mouth while his hands roamed up to her shirt, tugging at the hem. She pulled it up and off, leaving his lips just long enough to haul the garment off of her and unclip her bra. Oliver took that as a sign and pulled it away roughly. There were still too many barriers between them, but they physical ones like their underwear. That had to go too. But first, he needed to take the opportunity to enjoy her.

Oliver kissed down her neck and slowly worked his way down her to her collarbone, while moving his hands back under her thighs. He lifted her from the wall and wrapped one arm around her back, moving her further up his body so her head was above his and had better access to her chest. The other hands immediately moved to her underwear, trying to remove the offending piece of cloth. He slid his hands beneath the cloth and gently stroked her center. She moaned into his mouth and jerked her hips against his fingers, trying to generate some friction. The wetness between her legs and the sounds she made triggered something in him, and in an instant he had ripped her panties away. He gripped the torn underwear tightly, thinking about keeping it as a trophy. The thought set off warning bells in his head. He recalled the conversation they’d had minutes before about trophies. There would be another time for that. He tossed them away and brought his hand back to her thigh, close enough to her center to tease her, but far enough away that his grip on her was solid.

Oliver’s mouth worked its way down to her breasts, taking his time to memorize the way she tasted and the sounds she made. He lightly sucked on her nipple and she tossed her head back, moaning softly. Her hands carded through his hair, her fingers digging into his scalp. He groaned into her chest and crushed her against him, allowing her to fall slightly.

Just enough for her folds to brush against the erection hidden in his boxers.

Felicity keened and moved her hands to his shoulders and ran them up his neck to cup is face. He felt her pull his face towards hers. She smashed her mouth over his, the kiss demanding in a way that shot fire through his veins.

“Need you. Now. Inside me,” she whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Oliver walked them back toward her room, never letting her falling away from him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as he walked up the staircase. Each step brought his erection into contact with her center, making him more and more eager to get her into bed. By the time they had climbed the twelve steps up to the second floor, Felicity was panting and trying to rip his boxers the same way he had ripped her panties. She settled for forcing them off him and he felt the tip of his cock brush through the wetness between her legs. His legs almost gave out and he growled into her shoulder. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to take her against the wall.

He moved the last few feet back to her bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. She wrapped one arm around his neck and moved the other to grab his length. He growled again, this time looking her in the eye. She smirked just like he had before, knowing that he was putty in her hands right now.

“Left nightstand drawer,” she said.

Oliver immediately set to work trying to open the cabinet, though he was distracted by the hand slowly stroking his cock. He rummaged through the drawer and found a box of condoms. He grabbed the whole box and set it on the nightstand. Something told him he was going to need more than one. A lot more.

Felicity took the package from him and tore the wrapper with her teeth, all while looking him in the eye. His cock twitched in her hand and he fought to keep himself from falling on top of her. He pushed himself up and she slid the condom on. He watched her eyes go a little wide when she looked down at him.

“Definitely buying bigger condoms next time,” she said, a small smile on her face.

He moved himself between her legs and teased the tip against her center. She tossed her head back against the pillow, one hands fisting the sheet and the other grabbing his arm. She looked at him and nodded. Oliver slowly entered her, taking the time to memorize her face as he moved, taking great pride in what he made her feel. He tried to take his time, but is own need overtook him and he pushed inside her completely in one stroke. He sheathed himself inside her and couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure. Felicity cried out, arching her back and pressing her chest against his.

He took a moment to savor the feeling. She was glorious. She was all around him. He felt safe, warm and loved. More than anything, he felt _wanted._ He hadn’t felt wanted, truly wanted, since he was first with Laurel. But even that paled in comparison to what he felt with Felicity. He knew then, without a single doubt in his mind, that he was hers. Forever.

Soon the feeling of want turned to need again, and his hips began to move on their own. The pace started slow, a concession to the quick thrust when he entered her. He pulled out almost entirely before moving back in, each time he entered her fully he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I need you Felicity. I need you to need me. I need to belong to you. Please. Please, let me be yours.”

He didn’t realize he was talking until the words were already out of his mouth. They sparked a desperation in him, a realization that he had shown her a weakness he meant to keep to himself. But it was too late now.

He let go of the that fear and let it fuel him, turning his gentle strokes into harder thrusts. He pressed his forehead against hers, taking in the moans she made after every thrust, feeling her nails dig into the skin of his back as she held onto him. He looked down at her and took in her beauty.

She wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were closed as he moved. He needed her to look at him, to see him and understand what he was trying to say.

“Felicity look at me.”

The frantic tone of voice caught her attention and she opened her eyes. Her face changed from one of pleasure to something else. He knew what he looked like. He looked afraid, desperate and full of nerves.

“Please tell me I’m yours,” he said, his voice cracking from fear, “please don’t let me go. I want to stay with you. God, Felicity, _please_ say you need me.”

Felicity’s eyes told him everything he wanted to hear, but he wanted her to say it. She realized what he needed. She gently cupped his face and spoke in a clear voice.

“Oliver Jonas Queen. You are mine. I love you. I need you,” she gave him a soft smile, “and I will never let you go.”

Oliver crashed his lips onto hers and moved his hands down to her hips. He lifted them slightly and readjusted himself. When he began thrusting into her again, Felicity cried out his name, the new position letting him go even deeper inside her. He moved with abandon, intent on giving Felicity as much pleasure as he could. He fought his own release even as he increased his pace, watching Felicity as he drove her higher and higher.

“Oliver! Oh God! Oh GO- Oliver!” she screamed as she climaxed, digging her nails into his back and dragging them like she was fighting to keep from flying away. Her release triggered his own and pressed himself into her, crying out her name and letting himself enjoy both his orgasm and hers. After several minutes of heavy panting and slightly trembling muscles, Oliver felt Felicity relax under him. Taking that as his cue, he gently pulled out of her. He heard he make a noise of protest as he left and walked to her bathroom. He disposed of the condom and found a washcloth. He wet it with warm water and walked back to the bedroom.

Felicity was laid out on the bed, stretched out without a care in the world and a content smile on her face. She saw him and that smile grew bigger. That same smile echoed on his features as he moved to clean them both. After he finished, he dropped the cloth on the floor by his boxers and slid onto the bed. Felicity was there immediately, snuggling into his chest and draping a leg over him. He turn on his side and hugged her to him, the top of her head just under his chin. He laughed as he saw the time on her alarm clock.

11:30 a.m.

“So what do you say to a midday nap, another round or two of _that_ , then ordering a pizza watching Netflix?,” she asked.

Oliver smiled. “Only if we can also add another round or two after the pizza. Have to get through this box of condoms and get bigger ones.”

Felicity slapped his chest.

“Ow.”

“Hush you. Don’t get full of yourself or no sex for you.”

“If that’s what my girlfriend wants.”

“It is what she wa-,“ she stopped short after she realized what he had said. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, a look he had worn not ten minutes before when he asked her to need him.

“Say it again,” she said.

“If that’s what my girlfriend wants.”

She took a moment to answer him. “Yes,” she said, “it is what she wants.”

Everything made sense in that moment. For the first time in years, Oliver knew what he wanted. He gave into those thoughts fully as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. His future flashed passed him and it was wonderful. It was everything he had ever denied himself. And it all started with Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Good? Bad? Unreadable garbage? Hopefully not the third one.
> 
> I finally know where this is going, and it's gunna be a long haul. Buckle boys and girls because next time will be a treat: There will be plot :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE!!! I'm sorry for how long this took. Work had been bad and is getting worse. Too much to do! 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how much I like this chapter. I told you last time there would be plot. I lied. It turned into something very different.  
> Also, I'm pretty sure there are errors. They are my errors. Mine. All mine. My errors. You can't have them. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and questions are always welcome! Enjoy :)

 

“You’re lucky criminals take a break sometimes. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to stay holed up at Felicity’s for three days straight.”

Oliver looked down from the top of the salmon ladder and spied Diggle leaning against the med table. His friend and former bodyguard had his customary “I know you’re thinking about her” smirk firmly in place. He held up a bag from Big Belly Burger. The smell wafted towards him, making his mouth water and his stomach grumble. Oliver quickly jumped down the ladder rungs and dismounted, landing in front of his bodyguard and grabbing the greasy brown bag from his hands. He stalked to the other side of the room towards his chair, using his teeth to undo the Velcro straps on his workout gloves. He sat and began pulling their order out of the bag. He found Diggle’s sandwiches and tossed them over. He had taken to eating two instead of getting fries because Felicity ate them all.

“I haven’t been staying holed up. I’ve been on patrol every night this week. I’ve been to see Thea and-“

“That wasn’t what I was getting at,” Diggle said. He dropped the empty wrapper from the first sandwich and unwrapped the second as he continued.

“You and Felicity have been dancing around each other for years now. Getting together, admitting how you feel and finding someone who wants to be with you is a wonderful thing,” the older man said, looking up from his sandwich “I’m happy for you. Both of you.”

Diggle gave him a warm smile and a small nod. For the two of them, that was the equivalent of jumping up and down and squealing like teenage girls. Oliver returned the nod and the smile.

Diggle’s face changed abruptly, becoming serious and almost hostile. The sudden shift put him on his guard.

“That being said, we all have to look at this logically. I know you’ll try not to let this affect our work, and I know Felicity feels the same. But I know you man. You’re gunna get hurt one day, blame yourself for a failure. You’ll try to go dark on us and push away like you usually do,” Digg leveled a heavy look at him, one that tore through him. He knew where the soldier would take this. Digg wanted everyone to be happy, but he would protect Felicity at all costs.

Oliver would never be able to tell him how much that meant.

It hurt to admit but Diggle was right.

“John…I can’t promise that I won’t pull away from you guys,” he said. A deep sigh followed. He knew that this would hurt to say out loud.

Oliver stood, slowly rubbing his hands over the back of his neck and up to cover his face. His food was forgotten as he tried to find the words he needed. Sharing his feelings wasn’t something he was good at anymore. Opening up to people still dug up images of Shado and Slade, of Tatsu and Maseo. Good people who had been hurt or changed because of him and his emotions. They were always there to remind him that people he loved or loved him got hurt or killed. Their memories reminded him that no one was really safe with him, whether he was Oliver Queen or the Arrow.

“When something bad happens, when someone I care about gets hurt, my first instinct is always to get away from them. Not just because I feel guilty that I couldn’t keep them safe. I run because I want to survive.”

Oliver looked Diggle in the eye, looking for a sign of the hostility and condemnation he saw earlier. He found neither of those things. His friend returned his stare without any of the earlier emotion. He was holding on until Oliver finished, giving him the opportunity to say what he needed to say. They both knew how hard it was to get him to open up, so any attempt Oliver made to offer something freely was met without any prejudice or bias. John Diggle never judged his friends without hearing their side.

“On the island, I ran to survive. I ran from myself, from my mistakes and by the end, I was running from my past. I buried it all so I could live another day. The only thing that really mattered was what was right in front of me, what I could control. Every time I gave up that control to someone, they got hurt or worse. The only way I could deal with that was to remove myself from the situation or try to put myself in their place and take their pain. When I tried to take away their choices to save them, I made things worse.”

“Oliver, I don’t really know where you’re going with this, but I can tell you that if you plan on ‘removing yourself the situation,’ you better believe that Felicity won’t accept that. I won’t accept that either.”

The lock on the door to the club beeped, and light footsteps echoed around the room. Roy moved quickly into the space, red faced and fighting to control his breathing. He had been late to patrol the last few nights, having spent so much time with Thea. The younger man stepped past Diggle and shed his red hoodie as he moved to the training mat. His shirt came off next, leaving him in a black tank top. The newly exposed skin revealed a line of bruised skin along his left shoulder, the distinctive marks giving away the reason for his breathless state. Oliver knew how much Roy and Thea cared about each other, but physical evidence of their relationship still sent him into his overprotective brother mode.

“Roy,” Oliver called, his voice tinted with anger.

“Hmm?” Roy made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t turn to face him, instead choosing to throw an elbow strike into the training dummy.

“Next time you decide to spend time with my sister, be more discreet about it.”

Roy made another noise, this time it was an amused snort.

“Hey man, you don’t show me yours, I won’t show you mine.”

“What are you talking about?”

Roy stopped his striking pattern and turned to face Oliver, his customary smirk firmly in place. It looked irritatingly like Diggle’s smirk earlier. Which meant this was about…

“Seriously? You walk around without a shirt on and show off just how many marks you’ve got and I’m the one out of line? Take your own advice boss.”

Roy turned back to the dummy, but reversed direction and faced Oliver again.

“And no offense, but nobody needed to see how far down Blondie likes to go with th-“

A loud bark covered Roy’s next word. Oliver looked over to Diggle, who was covering his face with his arm, trying to stifle a laugh. Oliver shot him a glare and turned to Roy and doing the same. Roy just rolled his eyes and turned back to training.

Oliver looked down to take in the current state of his skin and realized just how many hickeys he had. His torso was littered with little purple marks grouped around some his larger scars. The biggest concentration of hickeys surrounded the wound from Ra’s sword. He remembered those marks vividly. Felicity had looked at the scar with contempt, like it had tried to take him away from her, which in a way it had. She had attacked it with her mouth, her lips and tongue tracing all around the jagged line. She had done all she could to claim that scar for herself, to make him see that she wanted every single part of him. She had taken his defeat and made it hers. Then she’d mounted him and claimed him again as he moved inside her, whispering, “You’re mine,” in his ear after almost every thrust. That round hadn’t lasted very long, but the two that followed breakfast had been marathon affairs. Apparently, she had left him with a few marks trailing down his navel that he hadn’t remembered.

The sound of heels on steel broke his reverie as the woman of his dreams walked down the stairs into the lair. Oliver felt himself drawn to her, instinctively moving toward her. He caught himself and shook his head slightly, gathering his calm and taking in his surroundings again. Unfortunately, all he could see was her. She wore a simple sleeveless dress, the deep blue bringing out the blue of her eyes behind her glasses. She wore her signature ponytail, not a single hair out of place. Her fingers and lips were both painted red, the same shade she wore when she was in a good mood. She made eye contact with him and the room seemed to fade away. His whole world consisted of himself, her and the distance between them.

“Hey,” Felicity said, using the voice she used only for him. It was soft and kind, with a hint of playfulness. The edges of his mouth curled into an involuntary smile, _her_ smile. She responded with _his_ smile and he marveled at how beautiful she was. He’d always been aware of what she looked like, but being able to take her in unabashed let him see just how amazing she was.

Her eyes left his and roamed over his bare chest, coming to rest on every purple blot on his skin. Her eyes grew darker the further down she went. When she reached his abs and followed that trail, her tongue shot out and she licked her lips. When her eyes met his again, her pupils were blown. Her lips curled into a devious smirk and she licked her lips again, slowly this time, making him remember all the things she had done with her tongue the night before. Her expression was hidden from sight, so she was taking the opportunity to mess with him. He knew it. He knew it and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He decided she would pay for that later.

“I swear to God, if you two don’t stop having eye sex, I’m gunna drop a bucket of ice on both of your heads.”

Thea stood behind them, digging through the bag of food from Big Belly Burger and trying her best not to shake her head. Oliver looked up, surprised by her presence. Thea had known he was the Arrow for little more than a week, but she hadn’t ventured down to the lair since then. This was the first time she had come down when he was here. And of course it would be directly after Felicity arrived.

“Speedy, what are talking about?”

“Ollie, you two look like you’re going to burst into flames if you’re don’t touch each other. I’m standing over here so I my clothes don’t light on fire.” She turned to Diggle. “Are they always like this?”

“Yeah,” he said, “but now that they don’t hide from each other, it’s gotten worse.”

Thea made a disgusted face. “I feel sorry for you guys.”

“Me too,” Roy said from the training area. He had already suited up and was pulling up his hood. Thea sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“My hero,” she cooed.

“Only for you, babe,” he replied and pulled her in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, they both looked directly at Oliver and Felicity. Felicity and turned to watch them and when they looked at her she blushed, the color going all the way down her neck until it was hidden by the neckline of her dress. Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

“We get the point, Speedy.”

Thea immediately broke away from Roy, who kept moving toward the side exit like nothing had happened. “Good,” she said, “as long as you know.” She stuck her tongue out at him and walked back upstairs. The club would be opening soon and Thea still had responsibilities as the manager.

Diggle turned to follow her out of the Foundry.

“I’m on baby watch tonight,” he said. “Lyla is on assignment for Waller. You two have a good night…just please not in here.” Diggle let out a small laugh and waved, making his way up the stairs.

The door hadn’t fully shut before Felicity was on him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she jumped him. Oliver caught her and fought to keep his balance as she wrapped her legs around him and attacked his mouth. Her lips smashed against his and her tongue moved over his lips, seeking a way into his mouth. He responded in kind and tightened his grip on her thighs. He pulled her tight to him to readjust, placing on hand on her ass, then the other. He squeezed and she moaned into his mouth, the sound driving him crazy. Oliver fought to restrain himself from pushing Felicity against one of the support pillars. Once his mind caught up, he broke away from her, ending the make out session before it could become something more.

“Felicity,” he said, panting as he tried to catching his breath, “we can’t do this here. We agreed to not let this affect us during missions.”

“This isn’t a mission,” she replied breathlessly, “and I’m not letting it affect our work. There’s no one else here now. And I reserve the right to climb my boyfriend like a tree when we’re alone.”

“Felicity, please,” he said, his voice more whiny than compelling.

Felicity looked him in the eye with those impossibly blue orbs.

“Do you have any idea how much sexual tension I have built up from watching you work out in front of me? A lot. It got so much worse when you put that stupid ladder in front of me. You were basically thrusting in my face with your entire body. And you did it for two years, Oliver. Two. Years. You are the definition of sex on legs and you’re trying to tell me to restrain myself when I can finally have you? Uh-uh. Not gunna happen; I want you, so I’m gunna have you. No buts. Well, unless it’s your butt since your butt is amazing. But it’s not about buts or your butt, its about- why are you laughing at me?”

Oliver reached up with one hand to wipe away the tear that fell from his eye. He hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time.

“You just ranted about my butt like it was something I needed to apologize for”

“It is! No guy is supposed to have a butt like yours, or abs like yours, or arms like yours, or a smile like yours, or eyes like yours, or a chin like yours or-“

“Are you just naming different physical features to say I shouldn’t have them?”

“Will you just shut up and let me rant about how hot you are?”

“Only if you agree that we don’t do it here.”

Felicity leaned back from him and pursed her lips. The fact she pouted over this made it even funnier. Oliver chuckled as he set her down, moving his arms to wrap around her waist. She kept her arms around his neck, straining to look up at him even in her heels.

“I think Digg is right,” he said, “we need to have our heads in the game when we’re down here, and if all we do is think about other things then we won’t be any good to each other, the team or the city. We owe it to ourselves and the others to try and keep this professional here. I’m certainly happy with a kiss or a hug, but nothing beyond that. Deal?”

“Deal. Now can we go home? You owe me for last night,” she said, a mischievous smile lighting up her features.

“I paid you back this morning,” Oliver replied. His voice came out much lower than he meant it to. He was far more affected than he let on, though he was sure Felicity knew just how badly he wanted her right then.

“Haven’t you ever heard of ‘pay it forward’? Come on,” she said, linking her fingers through his as she turned towards the door, “we’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Yup. Turned into more fluffy set up. But I promise there is plot coming. I have it partially written, but it is a little difficult to find my bridge for it. still storyboarding that part, but we are getting there. On a note; who likes slightly horny Felicity? I know Oliver does ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS! I'm gunna be a part of the Olicity Fic Bang 2016!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I'm so excited! 
> 
> I'm going to have to start splitting time between the stories, but I will do my absolute best to keep updating this one regularly.  
> I know where it is going and it is gunna be good. I promise :) 
> 
> Also, I want to thank every single person who liked, commented, bookmarked, or even just looked at this story. You all have helped me to make this, either by encouraging me directly, or passively. You all are the best! 
> 
> There were no real edits to this one because I'm lazy and it is 1 am where I am. All mistakes are mine.

Tracer rounds bracketed Oliver from both sides, pinning him down behind the metal crates surrounding the shooters. The men fired in staggered, controlled bursts, keeping him from peeking out to fire any arrows. The gunmen moved slowly to encircle him. Oliver could tell from the direction of the sparks from the ricochets that they were moving to pinch him. One moved left, a second moved right and a third poured bullets over the top of the box. He couldn’t move left or right without meeting the men trying to pincer him, and he couldn’t vault the box to get behind them because of the third.

This could have gone better.

The sting had gone off without a hitch. He had tailed the gun runners through Starling to a low rent district where they met their buyer. From there he followed them to the docks, recording the route for Felicity so she could analyze their surroundings. She sent the route to Digg, after noting traffic cams, shortcuts, and possible hazards from construction or pedestrian foot traffic. She stayed on comms with them until Oliver had confirmed the warehouse where the good were housed. After getting eyes on, she had decided they should call it a night. Both men had agreed and she had signed off. Oliver had told her to hurry home and after an awkward exchange, awkward because Digg was still on comms, she had told him she’d meet him at home. Oliver and Digg had begun to leave the property when a flash of black caught their eye. Someone was entering the warehouse.

Someone dressed in League of Assassins attire.

The plan to leave was replaced by a new plan; investigate the newcomer. League operatives were rare in Starling after Sara’s death, but they had disappeared entirely after the supposed death of Oliver Queen. If one had appeared in Starling at all it would have been trouble. Having one appear at the same place that they had been investigating minutes earlier was a warning sign. Something was wrong.

Diggle had volunteered to stay out of the warehouse and set up on a neighboring rooftop for over watch. Oliver used the same route to enter the warehouse that the League operative had used.

The warehouse had been empty on the side he entered. It had once housed shipping crates and machinery, but those thing had been removed, creating a pseudo clearing. It left him exposed with no cover to maneuver through. The opposite end of the warehouse was separated from his side by a wall of corrugated metal It had shielded his approach, but left him with only a single entry point. A heavy metal door hung on rusted hinges, sealing the entrance. The door’s weight had caused it to sag over time. The far edge rested in the concrete floor, the half-moon scratches on the floor telling Oliver that the door was even heavier and noisier than it looked.

There were no other routes into the around or over the wall. He had to choose whether to retreat outside and find another entrance or continue on. He tapped the comm on his ear.

“Digg,” he whispered, “I’m inside the factory. No visual on our target. Can you get eyes on?”

“Copy.”

Oliver waited, counting the seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

“I have eyes on.”

“What do you see?”

“No sign of our League of Assassin’s friend, but we have positive IDs on three of our gunrunners. THE three gunrunners, actually.”

“We take them out, we take out the head of the operation. It would take them months to rebuild. We could cripple them right here.”

“Oliver, I think we should hold off. Felicity isn’t here. We could use her on this. Also worth pointing out that five minutes ago you were ready to call it a night.”

“That was before you told me that the Lao family was in there. Digg, we’ve done this before with just us. We can do it again.”

“I’m telling you man, we should really back off-“

“Digg. We’re doing this,” Oliver replied. His tone made it clear he was done arguing.

A heavy sigh came through the comm. “Ok. How do we do this?”

“The door will give me away. I need a distraction. Or I can try to surprise them by making as much noise as possible.

“…so fast and loud?”

“Fast and loud.”

Another heavy sigh. “Great.”

“Digg, it’ll be fine.”

***

The man on his left had taken a more roundabout route than his counterpart on the right, meaning Oliver had a small window to move. He nocked an arrow and took a deep breath to steady himself. Oliver spun off the container, using the moments between bursts of gunfire to raise his bow and fire. The arrow penetrated through the man’s trigger hand, lodging itself deep into his forearm. The shaft protruded out space between the shooter’s index and middle finger, giving him an ugly and painful addition to his hand. He lost his grip on the gun and screamed in pain. Oliver didn’t waste any time. Before the man hit the ground, he had already turn and drawn another arrow. He nocked, steadied and fired again, this time sending an arrow through the left man’s knee. He followed it with a second arrow, this one hitting the man in the shoulder, neutralizing him.

The cacophony died down considerably, enough for Oliver to hear the third man struggle to reload his rifle. Using the break, he lunged toward the distracted man. He grabbed the rifle and twisted, pushing it back hard so the butt of the rifle connected with the man’s nose. A loud crunch followed and blood spurted everywhere. The man dropped the rifle to grab his nose, and Oliver struck him across the temple with his bow, knocking him out. Three threats neutralized, Oliver scanned the room for a fourth. Finding nothing, he began to case the room, tagging crates that contained heavy arms or explosives with trackers. He did the same for ammunition, automatic weapons and small arms. The trackers would allow them to hand this information over to the SCPD and let them take over the case. Oliver took a final look around the storage room and moved toward the exit.

“I go through the trouble of showing myself and don’t earn a call to your bodyguard. I thought the reason you entered this warehouse tonight was because of me.”

Malcolm Merlyn stepped out of the shadows in front of Oliver. He had hidden behind a piece of scaffolding so exposed that he should have been visible the entire time. Oliver

Oliver raised his bow and drew and arrow, ready to fire and dodge at the first sign of hostility from Merlyn. The older man smiled him and slowly raised his hands. He carried no weapons on his person, but he knew Oliver would still be on edge. So he kept his hands raised as he took a step forward.

“There is a knife in my left boot as well as set of needles inside my jacket. I can remove them, or you can do it yourself, if it will put you at ease.”

“Ease is not something I will ever feel if you’re involved Malcolm,” Oliver said. His voice came out as growl, his distaste for the man before him apparent.

Merlyn chuckled, clearly amused by Oliver’s anger. HE shook his head and lowered his arms. He looked Oliver in the eye, a smile on his face. It wasn’t a warm smile; it was cold and predatory. He locked eyes with Oliver. The smile dropped from his features and was replaced by an impassive mask. Malcolm looked every part the business man, one that was about to deliver unwelcome news.

“You have been seen by the League. You are in their crosshairs.”

“Why would they care about me? I lost to Ra’s. Your blood debt is paid.”

“That would be true if you were dead.” Malcolm sighed. “Oliver, I’ve always wanted to tell you this. You are very handsome, but not particularly bright.”

Oliver’s sigh mirrored Malcolm’s. “Get to the point Malcolm.”

“Ra’s Al Ghul knows you survived. He aims to make you become a part of the League. All members have orders to bring you to Nanda Parbat, so you can become Heir to the Demon.”

Oliver slowly lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver. The news was huge. If Ra’s knew he was alive, then everyone was in danger again.

“He will come for you with the full strength of the League. This will be a war Oliver. One that you are ill equipped to fight, let alone win.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Let me take Thea away from here. I can protect her. I don’t have quite as many resources as I used to, but she would still want for nothing with me. As for the rest of your motley crew of misfits, you should make peace with them now and send them away.”

“You want me to just give up?”

“You cannot defeat the League Oliver. You could barely defeat me, and you had to nearly kill yourself to do it. How do you expect to win against ten like me? One hundred like me?” Merlyn took another step forward and stood directly in front of Oliver, clasping his hands behind his back. “If you fight you will lose. If you try to save the ones you care for, they will die. You have one choice.”

“What?”

“Run. Leave Starling, leave this life and run to the farthest corner of the world.”

Oliver stared at Merlyn, searching his face for a sign, any sign that he was joking. There was nothing. His blank expression masked all his emotions and tells. There was nothing. He was completely serious.

“That isn’t acceptable. There has to be a way to fight them. You’re one of the best they have. How did you get away from them for so long? You were in a much more public role than I am now.”

“Yes, but I am one of them. I know how they think, how they act, and how they kill. I was better than almost all of them. That is how I survived. By being better. You do not have the time to learn these things. There is nothing you can do to stop them from coming.”

“Nyssa will help us.”

Merlyn scoffed at him. “Nyssa Al Ghul is an angry little girl with a knife. She holds no power over her father and can do nothing to help you.”

Merlyn turned on his heel and moved back towards the scaffolding he had hidden behind earlier.

“Consider my offer. And my warning,” he called over his shoulder. He stepped behind the scaffold and disappeared.

Oliver stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. All of his fears about putting the ones he loved in danger were coming true. Nothing was supposed to happen this time. He was supposed to be able to keep Thea safe, give John and Lyla a good friend to depend on, to give Felicity-

_Oh God Felicity._

Malcolm said that they would come for him, using any means necessary to get to him. Would that mean going directly to the people he loved, bypassing him entirely and taking them away? Would they force him to go to Nanda Parbat and trade his life for theirs? Would they honor that promise of just kill them in front of him when they start trying to break him? The questions rolled on, one after another, until all he could her were cries for help. Thea pleading with him to help her, John telling him to stay strong and keep fighting, Felicity calling his name-

“Oliver! Oliver where are you?! Oliver, answer me!”

Felicity’s voice cut through his thoughts, the frantic tint to her words forcing him to focus.

“Felicity, I’m here. I’m alright.”

“No, you’re not! At least you won’t be once you get back here.”

He heard her take in a large breath. She sounded shaken. How long had he been silent? How long had she been trying to get his attention? He wondered what was getting her so worked up. It was probably because he had decided to hit the warehouse without telling her

“You can’t do this to me anymore Oliver. Do you understand?”

“Felicity, I’m sorry. I’m heading back now. I apologize for not letting you in on our hit on the warehouse. It just sort of happened. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Oliver you attacked a warehouse full of heavy machine guns and assault rifles without backup or even knowing how many people were inside! What if something went wrong? What if you got shot and Digg couldn’t get you? What if you didn’t come back? You can’t leave me again! You just can’t!”

“Felicity-“

“Save it. Just…just come back to me.”

“Ok.”

He heard the click on her end, telling him she had cut the line. A throat being cleared behind him told him Diggle was standing there. Oliver turned and saw his friend standing in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest, giving him a look that was part exasperation and part amusement.

“I told you we should have waited.”

“Well, I’ll remember to listen to you next time.”

Diggle scoffed and shook his head. The two men left the storage room and walked across the empty expanse toward the main entrance.

“How badly am I going to be yelled at when we get back?”

“You are in some deep shit man. If I were you, I’d get ready for a whole lot of her loud voice.”

“Right.”

Diggle gave him a small sympathetic smile. “Don’t say anything. Don’t justify anything. Just let her get it all out.”

               Oliver nodded. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn is a dick. Fun to right, but a dick.
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr! Come check it out! It currently sucks bc I have no idea how to use it and don't remember to update it much, but its there! 
> 
> http://abadspellr.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. Seriously. Thank you. Thank you all. You da best.
> 
> This chapter is was kind of hard to write. I enjoyed it, but at the same time I didn't. You'll see why.

“What the hell is wrong with you? What part of ‘we can leave this to the cops’ did you forget about? I had the information compiled together, ready to send to Captain Lance. _Tomorrow._ When we agreed we would support the raid on the warehouse. The warehouse _you specifically said not to enter._ Why is it so hard you to just let them do what their job?”

Felicity’s voice echoed around him in the Foundry, amplifying her voice. Her loud voice was intimidating, but when it reverberated around him, it was almost scary. Her expression made it worse. Her face was almost blank as she looked up at him from her chair, only a slight scowl showing giving away how she felt. It was her eyes that show everything. They were the same blue as her dress, dark and intense as she stared him down. She was furious.

“Felicity, it wasn’t that bad,” he said. Her scowl deepened, her expression now mirroring her eyes. She was livid.

Digg was right. He was in deep shit.

“Did you miss all of the things I just said? Did something happen to you in the last two minutes that made you think it was OK to go back to acting alone?”

“No, but that-“

“You are part of a team. You aren’t the Vigilante or the Hood anymore. You don’t act alone. Digg and I are a part of this. We do this together. _All of us._ ”

He sighed. She was right. The warehouse raid was not his best decision. Seeing Malcolm enter the building in full assassin attire had triggered him. It actually made it worse. Malcolm was right. He couldn’t beat the man when he was alone. How was he supposed to beat more like him? What if he had walked into a warehouse full of assassins that wanted to kill him or drag him back to Ra’s Al Ghul? Adding automatic weapons and trigger happy thugs to that mix made him realize how stupid he had been. He needed to make better decisions, especially now that he knew just how much was on the line. He decided not to tell her about Malcolm until he had a plan.

And after she calmed down.

Diggle appeared at his shoulder, his face calm and collected, even though he was clearly enjoyed Oliver’s dressing down. He wore street clothes, indicating he was about to leave. He gave Oliver a hard pat on the shoulder and squeezed.

“I let him go Felicity. It’s partly my fault. But you’re right. We’re a team. We all do this together. And make sure that we what is best for everyone, not just ourselves.”

The last line was directed at him. Diggle knew he had no plans to tell Felicity about what had happened. He hadn’t meant to tell Diggle either, but the soldier knew how he acted after being around Malcolm. He had known as soon as they got to the van. Telling him what Malcolm said burned him. It hurt to say out loud because he knew a small part of him wanted to take the advice and run. The part of him that wanted to survive told him to leave, to abandon everyone and everything and go to ground. Diggle knew that too. That’s why he was still here; to reassure him that he needed to be here with them.

Oliver nodded, silently acknowledging Diggle’s message and thanking him for his support. Diggle returned the nod before bidding them both goodnight. Oliver watched him leave, and as soon as the door closed he turned back to Felicity. He had barely turned around before her arms were around his neck. She jumped him like she had the other day, wrapping her legs around him to hold herself to him. She slanted her mouth over his, kissing him ravenously, pressing her tongue into his mouth. Small mewls escaped her throat as she kissed him, pulling herself even tighter to him when she felt him respond beneath her.

Oliver stood dazed for a moment, her sudden assault leaving him off balance. She had jumped him before. That wasn’t new. This was different. There was an intensity to her that wasn’t normally there. She clung to him like her life depended on it, desperate to keep him close. Almost like she was afraid he would disappear.

Fear and desperation. That’s what he felt from her. He had scared her going in by himself. He had acted alone, without even telling her he was about to risk his life. She was scared he wouldn’t come back to her. Her words from earlier rang in his head. _Just…just come back to me._ She thought he wouldn’t come back to her. She still thought she would leave her.

Oliver’s realization sent a surge of emotions through him, freeing him from his stupor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand through her hair. He returned her kiss, giving just as much as he got. He couldn’t imagine leaving her. She made him whole. He was hers, body and soul.

He felt her hands move down his chest, unzipping his jacket and running her hand over his skin. Her fingernails scraped against him and the sensation pulled a growl from the back of his throat. The noise spurred her on, her nails digging deeper into his chest as her other hand continued to move lower, cupping her erection. That last touch broke his will. He walked toward pillar on their right and pressed her into it, putting his body as close to her as he could and pinning her to the column. She freed him from his pants as he adjusted his hold on her, hiking up the dress and moving ripping away her underwear. Diggle’s request be damned; he wanted her. She guided him toward her and he sunk into her completely in a single stroke.

Felicity groaned when he filled her, the sound a mix of pleasure, anger, relief and something else. He stayed there, buried in her completely and waited for her. She was the one in control of this. He would follow her lead and let her take what she needed from him. He would give it willingly. Slowly her hands moved back up his chest to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, moving slowly, touching as much of him as she could. She kissed his cheek and down his jaw, moving back along his jaw bone to just below his ear. Her breath heated his skin and sent a shiver down his spine.

“You can’t do that again. You can’t just disappear like that.”

Her words were so soft he would have missed them if her mouth wasn’t so close. Her voice shook slightly, a shuddering exhale making her lips shake. Her fear was almost palpable now. She was a close as she could physically be, as connected to him as possible. She felt safe enough to be emotional, to let go and just feel.

“I was so scared. I turn the comm back on when you didn’t come back right away and all I heard was the gunfire and then…nothing. I thought you were hurt or worse.”

He heard her breath hitch and she pulled herself to him even tighter, pushing him deeper inside her. He held her there, taking comfort from her closeness while trying to give her the same. She kissed her way back along his jaw, kissing the edge of his lips and pressing her forehead to his.

"You promised me we would do this together. You promised me you wouldn’t leave me out. If something happens to you, Oliver I… I can’t…” Her voice cracked and tears fell. He kissed them away, gently pressing his lisp to her skin. She moved back slightly from him to take him in.

“I can’t lose you again.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back anymore. He pressed his forehead to hers as he moved inside her, drawing a small gasp from Felicity. He set a strong pace, thrusting into her hard, over and over again. He lost himself in the feeling, the _need_ to make her feel him. He was here with her. He was here because of her. He belonged to her, body and soul. She seemed to feel a similar need, though her need was to claim him. She locked eyes with him and stared into his soul, her eyes showing her fear and pain and overwhelming love. The blue he loved so much was almost completely obscured, her eyes so dark they were almost black. Her lips were slightly swollen from kissing his stubble and her glasses were skewed to the left. She looked absolutely stunning. Oliver felt himself grow even harder inside her and Felicity’s head lolled back, an unabashed moan coming from her lips.

“Mine…oh, god…all mine…ah…you’ll always…ah…be mine…” she said.

Her words drove him crazy. He thrust into her even more ferociously, his desire for her blinding him to everything else. She made him forget everything except the feeling of being inside her, moving inside her, needing to make her come. He squeezed her ass and pressed her upper body back into the pillar. He pulled her up slightly by her ass, opening her and giving her a new angle. Felicity’s moans grew louder and faster with each thrust in this new position, spurring him on toward his release. He felt Felicity tighten around him and knew she was close,

“Oliver! Oh god! Ah! Oliver!”

Felicity’s cries almost broke him, but he tried to hold back. He thrust again and again, feeling her muscles tighten around him as he prolonged her climax. He held out for three more thrusts before letting himself go, filling her as he climaxed. His head fell to her shoulder and Felicity’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him. He kept himself buried completely inside her, unwilling to break their connection. She didn’t move either, keeping his head pinned to her shoulder so she could kiss his neck.

               “Take me home, Oliver,” she whispered.

 

***

Oliver held Felicity in his arms as they lay together in bed, their naked bodies still sweaty from the making love multiple time when they got home. She was snuggled up to his chest, her hand resting over his heart. She occasionally placed a small kiss on his heart, a feather light touch that made his heart beat a little faster. She knew she was the reason why he heart sped up, and she liked it. That’s why she did it so often when they were home.

Home. He wondered when he had really started to think of Felicity’s apartment as home. He was more comfortable here than he had ever been at the mansion or the loft. It was definitely better than the Foundry, even if she had bought him a bed. It was more than comfort though. It was peace. He felt calm and content, free from the dark dreams and restless, fitful sleep he had grown accustomed to since the island. His mind was soothed and his heart felt light. It was all thanks to her.

He kissed her forehead and she sighed gently. This was how he wanted to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning. He wanted to come home to her after a day of work, to see her smile and know she would always be there with him. He wanted to start building a future with her. He was finally ready to take that step.

“Felicity?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I love you.”

She smiled against his skin and kissed his chest.

“I love you too.”

“How would you feel about living together?”

“Oliver, we already do. Well, we do if you consider spending five or six nights a week here and the seventh at work. I’m happy having you here with me. Not just because you cook fantastic food and we have amazing sex. Even though those things are fantastic. The sex especially, because _wow._ It should be illegal for someone to be that good with their tongue. I mean I’m glad it’s not, otherwise I’d be minus like thirty orgasms. And I _really_ don’t’ want to be minus orgasms. I want to be plus orgasms, all the ti-“

“Felicity,” he said, drawing out each syllable to get her attention.

“Right, sorry,” she said. She took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

“You and I spend so much time together that we might as well live together. But, since you are formally asking me,” she said, pausing to look up at him. She smiled her special smile, the one she kept just for him.

“Yes. I would love to live with you.”

Oliver smiled down at her. Something clicked for him. He realized he has asked her the right question, but not the real question. The real question involved a white picket fence, a two car garage, a neighborhood watch and the possibility of little feet running through a house. The real question was about a future. A home. Oliver looked her in the eye, making sure not look away when he said this. He wanted her to see how serious he was about this.

“Felicity…when I say live together, I don’t mean moving in with you.”

She sat up to look at him, propping herself up on her elbow to rest her head in her hand. He reached out and took her other hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“What do you mean then?”

“I mean…I mean getting our own place. One that we choose together. A place that we would be happy to live in and make our own. Not an apartment or a townhome. A place big enough for more than just two people.”

He kept his eyes on her, trying to gauge her reaction. Her expression was a mix of apprehension, confusion and something he thought was excitement, but that could have been wishful thinking on his part. He wondered if he would scare her off, make her pull away from him. He mentally chided himself for thinking that. She wouldn’t pull away. She would talk to him about her feelings and fears and they would work it out together. That thought gave him the courage to finish.

“I want to buy a home.”

Felicity’s expression didn’t change. She kept looking at him, trying to find any chink in his armor. There wasn’t one. He was completely serious about this. There was more to this request that just buying a house. Unsaid things about marriage and children. But that was too much right now. They needed to do this in steps. This was just one of those steps. A big step, but still just a step.

“Oliver, do you understand what you’re asking?”

“Yes,’ he said without any hesitation.

Felicity’s expression changed slowly, morphing from apprehension into subdued happiness. She looked shy, ducking her head slightly to try hiding her blush. He could see her biting her lower lip. She was clearly thinking about something. He just hoped whatever concerns she had, they could talk through them.

“Can we install a salmon ladder in the house?”

Oliver smiled. He loved her so much it hurt.

“I’ll put it right in front of your computers so nothing is out of place.”

This time she didn’t hide the smile on her face. She radiated happiness, her smile so bright that it almost blinded him, even in the dark.

“I guess we’re going house hunting then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more plot, but I didn't really deliver. But it's coming. And it's gunna be good.
> 
> Also, I've finally got the title for my Olicity Fic Bang Piece! Be on the lookout for new stuff! I'm probably gunna post random notes and quotes on my tumblr, so if you followed me on there and you see things that make no sense, don't be surprised ;)
> 
> If you haven't done so, toss me a follow on tumblr! That way you guys can talk to me :) 
> 
> http://abadspellr.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm working on my fic for the Olicity Fic Bang 2016, and it is big! So updates for this may be a little bit later than normal. Anyway, this one is fluff. Pure fluff, but still important fluff. Had to take a break and make it light before PLOT comes back and does things. Anyway ENJOY!  
> (All errors are mine. And yes, there are errors. I'm bad at editing at 1 am.)

The drive out of Starling City lifted a weight from Oliver’s shoulders. He felt free, untethered from his night job and the worries Malcolm had given him. Nothing held him back from pursuing his goals. The wind whipped around him on his motorcycle, the Ducati moving quickly on the empty roads. Sunday morning meant no traffic, which was important to his new plans. Yesterday had changed everything. The future he wanted could be his, and he was ready to grab it.

Ned Foster’s call had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. He and Ned spent months trying to regain some of the Queen family’s assets. Their research to this point had yielded nothing. Ned told him that he would keep trying, off the books. Oliver told the man that he didn’t need to do that. Ned did so much his family already, keeping the source of Thea’s assets under wraps. Ned never knew how Thea got her windfall, but he knew enough to keep it as legitimate as possible. Ned worked for them now as a friend, one Oliver felt lucky to have.

Ned’s voice sounded strained on the phone, but not unhappy. His labored breathing inhibited his speech, but he found his voice eventually and the story came out in a rush.

“Oliver I found it! I found the document! I knew it was there, but I had to go back so many years that the copies weren’t electronically scanned! That’s why we never found them when we were looking!

“Ned, slow down. I don’t understand. What document?”

He had been standing in the kitchen of Felicity’s apartment, _their apartment_ , he reminded himself. She was asleep still, as she was on most Sundays. 8:00 was far too earl for her and she deserved the extra rest. The least he could do as a supportive boyfriend was ensure that when she did wake, there would be coffee waiting for her. Ned’s voice broke through his quiet reverie.

“A copy of your maternal grandfather’s will. The Dearden family.”

“What does my mother’s family have to do with the company?”

“Oliver, Queen Consolidated was not where all of your assets were housed. Queen Manor, the land it was built on, your family’s various homes across the globe; all of these were part of them. And a few are solely in your name.”

Oliver paused. Ned’s statement didn’t make any sense to him.

“How can my grandfather’s will name me as a beneficiary if I wasn’t born when it was written?”

“It did not name you outright, but it does name, and I quote, “The children of my daughter Moira Dearden, now Moira Dearden-Queen,” meaning you and Thea.”

“So what Ned? My mother is dead. My father is dead. There isn’t anyone who can corroborate that I am my mother’s son. We saw what happened the last time we tried that.”

The courts were not kind to Oliver when he and Ned had fought for the estate before. Most of his request to appeal the seizure of property were still sitting in limbo in the appeals court. He doubted they would ever be touched.

“Oliver, time heals all wounds. Being so far removed from the events your mother was involved in, as well as her untimely passing, loosened some of the strings keeping the appeals tied up. This was one of them. The Dearden’s will bequeathed property and monetary remuneration on Moira’s children. I had sent a DNA sample of yours and your mother to the California Appellate Court for corroboration. They confirmed the samples as genuine, proving you are Moira’s son and, that as the eldest child, the rights to the money and property are yours. All you have to do is sign a few forms for a transfer of ownership and it’s all yours.”

Oliver’s breathing became labored, bordering on hyperventilation. This could change everything. This was something he hadn’t foreseen, but it was oh so welcome. His conversation with Felicity the previous week returned to him, filling his mind with pictures of the future.

A _home_.

Oliver took a breath to steady himself. The next question hurt him to ask, but he knew it was necessary to start planning.

“How much is it?”

“The property is worth a hefty sum, but we won’t know the full value until it is appraised. It rests on very valuable on the waterfront. It is currently estimated around 3.2 million. Added the monetary package, which stills include an amount of shares in what is now Palmer Technologies, and your total assets amount to around 49.2 million dollars. Oliver, this is a huge step. There are other pieces like this that can be reacquired now. This sets a precedent regarding you and what you’re entitled to. I can’t promise you everything, but I know we can win more of these appeals.”

“Ned,” Oliver’s voice cracked slightly, “thank you. Thank you so much.”

“It’s my pleasure Oliver. Your family has always been there for me, supporting me in every way they could. This is the least I can do to repay Robert and Moira. I’m going to examine the property in question today. I’ll email you the address in a few minutes. Can you meet me there?”

“Absolutely. What time?”

“Noon. It’s only a few miles outside the city, so it shouldn’t take you more than twenty minutes. I’ll see you then.”

Oliver had left Felicity a note, telling her he needed to run out for family business and would be back later. Lying about this wasn’t something he was proud of, but it was necessary for now. The plan had changed so much in the last four hours. He needed to time to rethink what was possible.

His ride to the property gave him time to think through all the things they wanted. They both agreed they couldn’t settle too far from the city, and that the home needed to be somewhat secluded. The hours they kept with Arrow business meant returning home at odd times, so the less nosy neighbors the better. They also wanted to keep up with the system in the Lair when at home, so installing a second set up had been a priority for Felicity. He’d argued, saying that their home should be a place for just them and nothing else. She’d given him a small, disappointed smile and said, “Heroes don’t get much time off Oliver. At least this way we can response faster.” He couldn’t argue with that. That had been the end of the conversation, but the biggest elephant in the room remained; Felicity would be paying for everything.

He didn’t have a problem with her buying her own things or donating money. It was hers to do with as she saw fit; she earned it after all. He did have a problem with not being able to contribute at all. Neither had said it out loud, but she knew it irked him. There hadn’t been anything he could do.

Until now.

Oliver arrived at the address in the email and took a moment to view his surroundings. A wrought iron gate blocked his progress. The gate connected to four foot high grey and brown stone walls that ran along the edge of the shoulder of the road, disappearing into the tree line on both sides after about one hundred feet. He saw the driveway through the bars, pitch black and lines with loose stones. A large green lawn spread out on both sides. He peered beyond the gate and saw the stone walls again. They ringed the property, keeping prying eyes out. He liked what he saw so far.

The gate opened inward and Oliver drove up the driveway. There was a slight incline that obscured the rest of the area from view. That meant even though you were through the gate, you couldn’t see the house. He liked that as well. He crested the small rise and pulled to a stop. The view took his breath away.

A white Cape Cod style home sat alone on the green lawn, black shutters and shingles highlighting the bright red door at the front. The back of the house had an unobstructed view of the Pacific Ocean, though it was high enough and far enough back from the beach to be safe in case of storms and high break waters. A grey wood porch on the left side of the house acted as an outdoor entertainment area and connected to a wooden staircase, this one brown, which zigzagged down to the beach. The beach went on for about a half a mile on either side before moving out to sea. Oliver finished taking stock of the exterior and realized that this was a cove. This house sat alone in a secluded area with only one way in from both land and sea.

He really liked this house.

He rode down the driveway and parked his motorcycle next to Ned Foster’s Audi. He walked up the small cement sidewalk to the front door. A small overhang created a miniature porch. Oliver noticed the two car garage that had been blocked by Ned’s car. The garage doors were also white. Upon closer inspection, Oliver realized the siding was all sturdy vinyl in an imitation wood pattern. That made more sense to him. The rest of the wood must be imitation as well. How else would it hold up so well to the salt water?

The door opened and Ned greeted him. The bald attorney wasn’t as tall as Oliver and had serious face. His eyes were kind and warm giving him a paternal aura. He clapped Oliver on the back and pulled him into a hug. The two men had known each other for years and shared a friendly bond. It was good to see Ned after all this time.

“So, what do you think? The house is about 1550 square feet, but unfurnished. Gas, electric and water are all running, and all the appliances are in place. The biggest draws are the ocean view and the basement. It runs the length of the house, even under the garage. It isn’t listed as part of the original floor plan. If it were, the house would be more like 1800 square feet.”

Oliver had heard Ned’s comments about the basement and filed them away. His eyes drew him to the back of the house. He opened the large French doors and stepped out onto the back patio. The Pacific Ocean stretched out before him, vast and endless. There were no boats, no barges, and no man made interruptions to the horizon. The view dazzled him. He imagined spending his mornings and evenings on this porch with Felicity, holding her in his arms as they watched the sun rise or set. He imagined her holding their child as she read a book and sipped her morning coffee. He imagined that young girl, who would be as beautiful as her mother, sitting on his shoulders as they stared out at the ocean together. She would pepper him with questions about anything and everything. He would answer her as best he could and when he couldn’t Felicity would appear at his side, wrap an arm around his waist and answer for him.

This was it. This was home.

“Ned.”

“Yes?”

“I want this house.” He turned around and faced the attorney. “I want to keep this house and make it mine. What do I need to do?”

Ned gave him a quick smile and walked up to him. He held out his hand. A set of keys rested in his palm.

“Just take these,” he said, “and you’re home free.”

Oliver smiled and slowly reached for the keys. He held them in his hand gently, reverently. He pocketed them and felt their weight. They were heavy with promise, the promise a bright and happy future.

“I’ll email you the rest of the details regarding your monetary awards later. You don’t have the whole amount yet, but $16,420,500 dollars have already been deposited into your account at Starling National. That should get you back on your feet.”

“Thank you Ned. For everything.”

“It was my pleasure Oliver. And I’m not done yet. Now I have to run. I’m sure you want to walk the property. Feel free to use anything here. It’s all yours now.”

 

***

 

Oliver stood at the gate and watched Felicity’s bright red Mini Cooper pulled up to the entrance. He entered the code to unlock the gate and she drove in, the gate closing shut behind her. She turned off the car and stepped out. The setting sun gave them enough light to see even without the headlights on her car. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He mirrored her actions, lifting her off her feet and spun her. She laughed out loud and kicked her feet in the air, her hair whipping around in loose waves. He set her down and grabbed her hand twining his fingers through hers and walking up the driveway.

“So,” she said, “what’s all this about?”

“I found something today during my meeting about family business.”

“Oh! What happened? Is Thea ok?”

“Thea is fine. The meeting was with my family’s old attorney, Ned Foster. He was able to reacquire some of my family’s funds and assets. I’m not a billionaire before, but I am a millionaire. Either way, I’m not broke anymore.

“Oliver that’s amazing!” she said and wrapped in him in another hug. He melted into her, taking a moment to appreciate how much she cared about him. He didn’t believe it sometimes, but her eyes always showed him the truth. She looked at him like he had won the Nobel Peace, cured cancer and achieved his life-long dreams all at the same time. This woman was too good for him.

He would never let her go again.

“I have something to show you,” he said, his voice low and serious. He took her hand again and led them to the top of the hill. He stopped at the crest and let her take it all in. She gasped, her eyes going wide at the sight of the house and the ocean in front of them. The sound of the waves in the background faded in and out, a soft sound that added to the scene. The exterior of the house was lit up, the metal lamppost in front of the house casting soft yellow light around the entryway. More light shined out through the windows, though it was muted by the window treatments and curtains on the inside. It painted a beautiful picture in front of the setting sun, surrounding the house in orange and pink.

“Oliver..,” she whispered.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it…I…I always wanted to live in a Cape Cod. I never got the chance when I was in Boston, but I thought they were so cute and homey. I can’t believe there’s one out here.”

“My grandfather had it built. Apparently his wife also loved them, so he had one built for her here.”

“That’s amazing…wait. Does that mean this is-“

“All mine. This is what Ned wanted to show me. I am the proud legal owner of this house and all the land around it. Come on.”

He led her to the house and took her inside. Their footsteps echoed on the hardwood floors, the empty rooms making them sound even louder. To the left, a large open area, probably the living room, led to a set of French doors. They opened out onto the to the entertainment area. The doors leading out to the patio stood in front of them. To the right was the spacious kitchen and beyond that, a staircase leading to the upper floors.

Oliver let go of her hand so she could explore the house. He had taken it all in earlier. The upper floors had two bedrooms and two baths. The master bedroom was massive with a walk in closet and on-suite master bath. A huge bay window in the left side of the room showed a similar view to the one on the main floor patio. The master bath was as big as the second bedroom, with a shower, a Jacuzzi tub and double sinks. The second bedroom was smaller, but still reasonable with a full on-suite bath.

The basement was the other big draw to the house. Right now, it was completely bare. The walls were solid cement with support pillars placed around the room. It could easily accommodate all of their needs for Arrow business. It would act as a secondary Lair, one where he could store his suit and arrows as well as Felicity’s computers. The basement was also freezing, something he knew Felicity would appreciate on behalf of her precious computers. All in all, the house fit all of their needs. He loved it. The question was whether or not she would too.

Felicity’s footsteps signaled her return to the main floor. Oliver look at her carefully, trying to gauge her mood. She looked to be in daze, her eyes a little unfocused behind her glasses and her mouth hanging open slightly. He reached for her hand and she took it, her motions almost robotic. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I have one more thing to show you,” he said.

Oliver led her out onto the patio and stood by the doors. She kept walking all the way to the white slat railing that ringed the area. She was transfixed by the view, just as he had been. She stood there, silent and unmoving. She stood there for so long that he began to fidget. He was nervous now. She hadn’t said anything since they entered the house. He didn’t know what she was thinking or how she was feeling. He wanted to let her wonder and imagine some more, but he needed an answer.

“What do you think?” he asked. His voice was small, betraying his anxiety.

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes met his and he saw tears.

“Oliver,” she said, “this place is amazing. It’s breathtaking. It’s absolutely perfect. I just…”   

“Just what?”

“…I don’t want to imagine anyone else living here. Seeing this place makes me think about what it would be like to live here with you, maybe raise a family…you know I imagined you leaning against the rail there with a little girl on your shoulders? She had your eyes and your smile. She sounded like me though, just shooting off questions like a machine gun. I see that and I just…I-“

“I want to live here with you!” he shouted. He surprised them both with the intensity in his voice. He hadn’t meant to shout, but she was seeing exactly what he saw, thinking what he thought. She loved this house. There was no choice to make.

“I want to live here. With you,” he said again, this time clear and in control. “The deed is in my name. I own this entire cove. All we would have to do is furnish the house and set up the basement the way we want. There’s even a cell tower close by for you to piggyback signals off of.”

“Oliver…”

“Felicity, I love this house. You love this house. Right?”

She shook her head, nodding vigorously.

“Then let’s make this more than just a house. Let’s make this a home. Our home.”

Felicity’s lips curled up into a small smile. It grew bigger and bigger until it became giant, blinding smile. She nodded and walked to him, taking his hands in hers.

“This is our home,” she said. She was trying out the words, getting a feel for them. Oliver smiled at her and kissed forehead. He turned and walked back to the railing. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, letting her head rest against his chest. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

“Welcome home, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this supposed to be an exercise in Oliver knowing how much Felicity loved certain things and then finding them in the house. I'm not sure if I conveyed that properly. It seems like Oliver just made the decision for them, which is not true. I just hope that came through. And yes, their kid is always going to be a girl ;)
> 
> What did you think? Comment and let me know! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Also find me on Tumblr! http://abadspellr.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this update took so long, but my OFBB fic is really kicking my butt. This one my be the only update for a while so I hope you enjoy it! Also, there is actual plot now, so be happy :) Also there is a nice Olicity moment in here that I couldn't help using. I hope you like it :)

Oliver ran hard, pushing off the sand with the ball of his foot, keeping his steps as soft as possible. He learned early on, from both Yao Fei and Slade, that running heel first on uneven ground was a good was a good way to get hurt or caught; both of those led to death on the island. He took those lessons to heart. It had the added benefit of keeping his steps lighter, reducing noise and increasing his side to side movements. Overall, learning how to run their way had been time well spent.

Today, though, there was no rush. He ran on his own stretch of private beach, the soft beige sand beneath him a stark contrast to the rough, stony shores of Lian Yu. The sun refracted off the water, throwing bright light back at him. The water was a light blue close to shore and much clearer than he had first thought. The water in the cove appeared cleaner than the water in Starling, which was a blessing. He’d swam in that water to make a getaway before. Three showers hadn’t been enough to make him feel entirely clean.

The northern end of the cove curved out into the water in the distance. His morning run gave him a good opportunity to canvas the grounds quickly, without telling Felicity he was doing it. He tried not to worry, but this was their home, and he needed it to be safe. She knew what he was doing, but she didn’t say anything about it. She did make a point to ask him about where he would place security cameras or set up proximity alarms. Not that she had ordered them when they had bought her computer equipment or anything. She had just wanted to know in case they ever decided to do something crazy like create a secure perimeter around their home.

The thought brought a smile to his face. Their home. They had a _home_. _Together_.

Today would be the first day living in the house. Oliver had moved out of the loft as soon as Felicity agreed to live with him. He had needed the time to get familiar with all of the places in the cove that he hadn’t explored yet. Felicity had laughed and made a big deal about him going “Beyond the Wall” and then called him Jon Snow. He tried to laugh, he really did, but the joke went way over his head. She’d just mumbled something about Games of Thrones marathons in bed and walked away from him. His pop culture knowledge had increased dramatically living with Thea, but there were still things he didn’t get. Felicity seemed hell bent on correcting that, if all of her rambling about Harry Potter and Sherlock marathons in bed were any indication. The most important thing to Oliver was that all of these marathons were to occur in bed.

Oliver reached the northern end of the cove and jumped up onto the rocks, slowing his pace to a careful walk. This was the last part of the property needing a once over. He climbed his way down the curving rock trail all the way to its end. The tip of the rock line curled in toward the middle of the cove, mirroring the rock trail at the southern end of the property. It created a chokepoint, large enough for one vessel to pass through at a time. Nothing bigger than a powerboat would fit, but smaller boats single sail boats could enter and exit two at a time. It gave them an extra layer of protection in case something happened. Oliver also needed to look into buying a boat.

The thought brought up images of Gambit, like every boat did. The memories flashed through this mind, but they no longer hurt. They weren’t nightmares anymore. They were just sad memories of loved ones he had lost. They would make him cringe sometimes, especially when he saw his father put the revolver to his head, but they didn’t hurt the way they used to. He never lost the guilt though; it was ever present, driving him to do what he did. But the pain was gone. It was gone because he knew that it was alright for him to love and be loved. Felicity was here with him and nothing had happened to hurt them. He was hopeful for the first time since…since his mother was acquitted. That was so long ago now, and knowing that Malcom Merlyn had tainted that robbed some of the joy from it.

“This is a pretty place you’ve found for yourself Oliver. Defensible as well as secluded. Though I am surprised you chose a place with such simple access via waterways.”

Speak of the devil and he will appear.

Oliver turned to find Malcom standing behind him in the rocks, taking the high ground and blocking his only route back to shore. The older man wore normal clothes, dark jeans and a black leather jacket, but still carried his sword on his hip and bow across his back. He stood at ease with his hands behind his back, watching Oliver with cold eyes. The smile on his face was just as cold, the smile of a man who knew more than he should.

“What do you want Malcolm? This is my home. Thea is still at the loft.”

“I know where my daughter is, thank you. I’m here for you, Oliver.”

Oliver tensed and immediately started scanning the tree line for movement. If Malcolm was here for him, then he was here because of the League. Which meant that-

“Ra’s al Ghul does not know you are here, nor does he care.”

“What?”

Malcolm shook his head at Oliver and sighed. He clenched is fists and resisted the urge to punch his sister’s father. The man was such an ass.

“Oliver, you are the protector of the city. Ra’s knows this. His designs exist there and only there. He doesn’t need to find you. He knows you will come to aid the residents of Starling City. All he has to do continue as planned, and you will come to him.”

Oliver took three slow, measured steps toward Malcolm, coming to stand face to face with him. He growled into the older man’s face.

“What. Does. He. Want?”

Malcolm scoffed at him and Oliver fumed. His nails dug into the palm of his hands, his knuckles were white. This man was such an ass, yet he was still incredibly dangerous. Oliver wanted nothing more than to just beat the answer out of Malcolm, but he was unarmed and alone. Malcolm was around and alert. As angry as he was at this man had invaded his new home, he knew that it had to be for a good reason. At least he hoped.

“I don’t know. What I do know, is that I made you an offer. To take Thea away from Starling City. I am here to make you accept.”

“Is that why you’re armed?”

“Among other reasons, yes. I am hunted Oliver, just as you were. I was also a puppet, just like you.”

“I was never a puppet.”

“I’m sure Amanda Waller would beg to differ.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched and the muscles there twitched. He fought to keep his teeth from grinding together. Waller’s name was enough to put him on edge. Malcolm saying her name made him see red. He moved into Malcolm’s personal space, putting his face inches from man in front of him.

“How do you know that name?”

“I am The Magician. I’ve forgotten more secrets than you’ll ever learn.”

Oliver glared at him for a moment longer then let out a huge sigh, unable to hold onto his anger. It was too difficult to pick a fight with an armed man, but it was suicide to do it without his own weapons. He backed away from the older man and uncurled his fists.

“Thea makes her own choices. If she wants to go with you, she will. If she doesn’t, then she’ll fight you off.”

“Then I assume she will refuse to come with me.”

“Most likely…if Ra’s does become a threat, then I’ll side with you. Until then, she won’t move and nothing you do will make her.”

“I told you I came here to make-“

“I can’t make her do anything! I couldn’t when she was kid, I couldn’t do it when she was doing drugs, and I can’t do it now that you’ve trained her. She makes her own choices.”

“If she gets hurt-“

“Don’t threaten me Malcolm. Not at my home.”

Malcolm took a step back from him, realizing what he was doing. Threatening him here, at his home, was tantamount to threatening Felicity. Even Malcolm wasn’t stupid enough to threaten Felicity right in front of him.

“Very well. Remember your promise to convince Thea to leave.”

“I will. Now _leave_.”

Malcolm stared him down for a second longer, then turned nimbly on the uneven rocks and walked back to shore. Oliver followed him, no longer in the mood to scour the rocks. The assassin’s appearance soured his mood. Seeing Malcolm never gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, even when Tommy was alive, but now it made his stomach turn. Oliver really did appreciate how much Malcolm cared for Thea, but it was twisted, much like his own mother’s action when she was under Malcolm’s thumb. He would do anything to keep his children safe, even watch the world burn down around them.

Oliver shook his to dispel the macabre thoughts. This was not the time or place to think like that. He was safe, they were safe and that was all that mattered. Felicity was waiting for him, like she had been every day when he went for a run, with a glass of water and a smile. The image made his lips curl up into a grin, and he turned back toward the house, suddenly very eager to see the woman he loved.

Oliver made his way down from the rocks and returned to the beach. The house was off in the distance, set atop a small natural rock cliff. Wind and rain had eroded some of the rock face over time, creating steep hills on either of the house. The stairs down to the beach and the private dock looked like they were hewn from the rock. He understood the color choice now, it all seemed to blend together making it difficult to find unless one knew where to look. Oliver chuckled to himself as he jogged. His home just got better and better.

He took the stairs two at a time to finish out his run and came to the now furnished deck. Dark woven deck chairs with dark green seat cushions surrounded a simple wrought iron table. The deck was roofed, so there was no umbrella, though the high ceiling would allow them to put in a fan for the summer. A matching chest was pushed against the wall of the house, containing towels and acting as a place to store the cushions if the weather turned bad.

Oliver entered the house and slowly took in the interior. The house had been furnished for a day, but it still amazed him how different it looked. The living room was decorated with soft colors, the walls painted a light cream, contrasting nicely with the brown leather love seat and couch. A wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch, Felicity’s favorite books stacked on the right side and her laptop in the middle. A large television hung on the wall in to his left, in front of both pieces of furniture. Beneath it sat a long low entertainment center, holding CDs, DVDs, and other electronics. Some of Felicity’s nick knacks and art from her apartment made the trip with them, including her Robin Hood poster. Her items added a splash of color to the room and gave it a much homier feel.

Beyond the living room was the kitchen. White windowed cabinets hung from the walls, revealing the plates and glasses he and Felicity had bought earlier that week. She insisted they make their first home purchases together, but lost interest in the whole affair after about an hour. The only thing she had bought was a new mug shaped like a blue telephone booth to replace her old chipped one. She tried to explain what a TARDIS was, but he just couldn’t understand it.

There was something in the kitchen that wasn’t there when he left, and it made his grin stretch into a full blown smile. Felicity sat on the dark granite counter top next to the stove in a bright red sleeveless top and grey sweatpants, a spatula in one hand a cookbook in the other. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. He knew he hadn’t made any noise, but she still knew he was there. She always knew he was there.

“Hey,” she said, drawing the word out as she hopped down from the counter, setting the cookbook down. She walked over to him, pan and spatula ready, a giant smile on her face. He looked into the pan and saw an omelet, yellow and fluffy. It looked delicious. He felt wary of what it actually tasted like.

“Here,” she said holding out the spatula for him. He took a bite of the egg from the utensil. He wanted to ask what she had done to it, but the smile in her face was just so bright he couldn’t help himself. He opened his mouth and took a bite.

“Ah. Hot.”

Oliver tried not to laugh, but felt himself chuckle anyway. It was terrible.

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Hmm,” she said, an excited look on her face.

“You have failed this omelet.”

Her smiled dropped immediately, her lips puckered in a pout and her brow furrowed.

“Really,” she asked, her words colored with disappointment. She sighed and walked over to the trash can, lifted the lid and threw away the omelet, where it joined many more failed breakfast attempts.

“You know, its criminal how easy cooking comes to you,” she said. Oliver moved to the counter and retrieved a glass mixing bowl and the carton of eggs.

“Well,” he said as he cracked eggs on the edge of the bowl, “I wanted to expand my horizons beyond what I could do on the island, which was cooked or…uncooked.”

He felt her arms circle his waist and he turned in her embrace to face her. Her smile had returned, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I’m sweaty,” Oliver said.

“I know,” she whispered. She placed a quick kiss on his lips. “It’s amazing.”

Oliver smiled against her mouth and returned her kiss, gentle yet insistent. Kissing her was an addiction and it almost always lead to more. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and she whimpered a little. The sound set his blood on fire and drove him crazy every time. He moved his hands to her thighs and lifted her into the air. She laughed wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached down and grabbed a hand towel from the counter and slowly waved it around her head.

Her phone rang on the countertop, the ringtone blaring through the open space of the ground floor and stopping them in their tracks. It was a tone Felicity had created for alerts from the Foundry system. Whenever the scanners detected an alert, the message would forward to their phones, including Diggle’s and their home system. The same was true if the home system picked up an alert first. Each one blanket coverage over Starling, but the computers in their basement could also catch more crime on the outskirts of the city.

Oliver sighed and Felicity shrugged, her smile dropping away to be replaced by a small smirk.

“Duty calls. Now put me down so we can do our jobs. Well, our other jobs.”

“I don’t want to put you down,” he said, squeezing her thighs and dropping his head to her shoulder.

“Oliver, put me down,” she said. Her fingers carded through his hair as she spoke, gently coaxing him to listen. He eventually did drop her, but he made her aware that he was very against it. She laughed at him again and pecked his lips. She turned and walked toward the basement and he followed her, though his thoughts strayed from the mission as he admired the view.

“Focus Oliver. There’s plenty of time for that tonight.”

“Why are we even doing this now,” he asked as they walked down the stairs. “It could be a simple robbery right? Why would the Arrow stop a punk kid who steals a TV from someone’s home? Also it’s the middle of the day. I don’t hood up in the middle of the day anyway.”

Felicity paused on the last step and gave him an incredulous look.

“First of all, we do this because we can help people and make the city they live in a safer place. Second, whether it’s a simple robbery or Slade Wilson 2.0, you have never backed down from doing this before, and you will not start now. Third, you hooded up to save me in the middle of the day, so why can’t you do it now? And don’t try to tell me I am more important than anyone else, because I’m not. Oliver, you are a hero to so many people. You have a responsibility now to protect them, no matter the circumstances.”

Felicity turned and walked toward her computers in the center of the basement. Their set up was almost identical to the one in the Foundry, though the walls had been painted a soft green to keep the room lighter. Recessed lights ringed the room and small spot lights hanging from the four load bearing columns illuminated the bow case and training weapon racks on the left wall. The suit stood in its case to the right wall, flanked by Oliver’s work station and the med station. The back area held the large training mat and Oliver’s combat dummy. Targets were stacked in the back corner for shooting practice with stationary targets hanging from the right hand wall. A staircase on the right lead up to the garage, where Oliver’s bike was stored. And in the middle of the room, directly in front of Felicity’s computers, was a new salmon ladder. She had it custom made with racks on both sides, so he could face her and face away from her when going up and down the ladder. He’d asked her about the second set of racks when it arrived at the how.

“For science,” was all she said.

Oliver moved reluctantly toward his suit, watching Felicity work as she bent over her multiple mobile monitors. His desire from earlier came surging back, more powerful than before. Being with Felicity had made him much more hungry than normal, but being here at home had made him almost insatiable. Their first day here had consisted of more time spent on the floor without clothes on than exploring the house. After the bed and the couch arrived, those items were christened as well. In fact, they had already made it through every room in the house.

Except the basement.

Oliver smirked and took a few steps towards her. She spoke in her serious voice, keeping her back to him.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, if you don’t put on your suit, I promise that not only will you not get laid for a week, but I will cook dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow.”

He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw hit the floor. She not only threatened him with sex, but she threatened him with food. The sex jabs were harmless more often than not. But when she threatened to cook multiple meals, she meant it. So, to avoid death by burnt water and charred meat, Oliver walked to his suit and began to change. She relayed information about the alert as he changed; armed robbery, three men with semi-automatic weapons, reports of multiple hits in the same neighborhood. The men were on a spree and becoming bolder as they went. Felicity had been right. This call was important. If these men decided to move up from convenience stores to a bank, there could be real trouble.

Hood up and mask on, Oliver walked over to Felicity and leaned in for a kiss. She smiled at him and met him halfway, sliding a hand under the hood and running her fingers through the stubble on his cheek. He smiled against her lips and chuckled when he broke away.

“Be safe,” she said, “and come home soon.”

Oliver felt a rush of joy and love at her words and he smiled wide. She always knew exactly what to say, whether he wanted to hear it or not. This time, it was something wanted hear over and over again. Come home to her; to his Felicity.

“Always,” he said.

***

Oliver returned to the cove well past dinner, tired and sore. The robbers had upped their game and decided to hit a bank around lunch time, catching many people off guard. The heist turned into a hostage situation, one that had nearly turned fatal. Oliver had tried to wait out the robbers, but after the first two hours Lance had got wind that he was there and forced him to dodge the robbers and police. He’d take up a spot on the ceiling rafters of Starling National to wait. Finally, after a five hour standoff, the robbers had decided they’d waited long enough and moved away from the hostages inside the bank to discuss their next move. Two wire arrows later and the criminals were neutralized.

Oliver rode down the driveway and crested the hill, slowing down to take in the sight. The house was dark; no lights shown through the windows and the exterior lights were off. Everything was still. The only sounds came from the waves gently breaking on the beach. The front door of the house stood open, revealing the darkness within.

Something was very wrong.         

Oliver rode to the garage and stopped just short of the door. Silence wasn’t a concern anymore. Anyone in the house would have seen and heard the motorcycle already. His best course of action was attack and take them by surprise. . He jumped from the bike and barreled into the house, bow up and arrow ready. The inside of the house was silent and empty. Oliver swept through the first floor but found nothing. He explored the rest of the house, fear constricting his breathing.

Felicity wasn’t on the first floor.

She wasn’t in the basement.

She wasn’t on the second floor.

She wasn’t in the garage.

Oliver ran back to the main floor, his breathing ragged and heavy. Where could she be? What had happened to her? Why hadn’t she contacted him if something had gone wrong? Was she hurt? The question flew through his mind as he paced the living room, when a small glow caught his attention. His head snapped up and he saw a muffled orange glow coming from below the balcony. Both doors to the balcony were open wide, inviting him out into the house. It was a signal. No other doors in the house had been open except the front door and the entrance in front of him. Someone was directing him outside. Oliver growled in frustration, raising his bow as he walked outside. He stalked to the edge of the patio railing and lowered his bow in horror.

A sea of assassins blotted out the beach in front of him. They stood shoulder to shoulder, pressed together in ranks. Black boats blocked of the entrance to the cover from the water, leaving no escape via water. In front of the soldiers stood two staff bearers, holding tall staffs with the banner standard of the League of Assassins. Giant braziers flanked the standard bearers, the open flames playing in the wind. In the center of them stood Ra’s al Ghul, sword drawn and held to the throat of a small blonde with glasses.

“Greetings Al Sahim,” he said, his voice carrying on the wind. “I believe I have something you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for fear; Ra's is here!!! As always, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also come say hi on Tumblr :)


End file.
